Why Do You Seem Familiar
by WeLoveEdwardCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella best friends as small children but what happens when Bella moves because of a tragedy to live with her estranged mother? When Edward and Bella meet again is it sudden realisation or simply a nagging feeling of familiarity? Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my name is Samantha or if you want you can call me Sammii so this is my first fan fiction**

**Summary: ****Edward and Bella are best friends when their little but what happens when Charlie dies and Bella moves with her mom to phoenix. What will happen when Edward and Bella meet again? There's only one way to find out and that's to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot line and a few added characters. Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to twilight. **

**Also the story in the present will be in a person's POV but in flashbacks it goes into third person.**

* * *

BPOV

My name is Bella. I can't really remember my childhood that entire well, you see at the age of seven my father tragically died in a car accident when he was on his way to pick me up from school. After this happened I was shipped off to Phoenix Arizona from Forks Washington to live with my mother, who abandoned my dad and me shortly after birth to get married to Phil. After this happened I was in total shock and started to repress my early years to stop the pain.

**

* * *

*Flashback, 10 years ago, third person***

Bella was still waiting at the school where there dad was supposed to be picking her up like any other day, he was never late and she wondered why he would be today it was almost two hours after school had ended and Bella was just sat in the hallway waiting. Bella was worried what if something happened to her dad. Just then Bella's teacher Mrs Woods, who taught 2nd grade walked into the hallway

"Isabella, will you come with me?" Mrs Woods asked them

"Key." Bella replied. She followed Mrs Woods in to her classroom and Bella sat down in her assigned seat by the front

"Now there have been a little bit of an accident..." started Mrs Woods and explained to Bella the death of her father and what would happen to her. Bella started to cry she loved her father.

"I understand that Edward is your best friend Bella, is that correct?" Mrs Woods asked. Bella just nodded crying to hard that she couldn't speak at the time being. "Ok then, Dr. Cullen is coming to pick you up and take you to her house and you will be staying there for the remainder of the week, kay?" Bella just nodded again

30 minutes later Bella was in the back of Dr. Cullen's (Carlisle as he told her to call him) Mercedes on her way to the mansion the Cullen's called home. Bella has been to the Cullen family home many of times, though they were happy times to play with her best friend Edward, who she met in kindergarten and were inseparable ever since.

Once they arrived the Bella was met by Mrs Cullen (Esme as she preferred to be called) giving her a huge hug and explaining that Bella will be staying with the Cullen's until Saturday morning when their mother Renée would pick her up. Normally Bella would be ecstatic to be at this house for 4 days but not today as she was heartbroken that her father, one of the people she was closets in the world was gone.

"Mommy is coming?" asked Bella, mildly curious as she hasn't seen her mother since she was a little baby not weeks old before she left and got re-married.

"Yes honey and they she's going to take you home with her." What Esme didn't say is that 'home' wasn't the house the Swans owned in Forks it was the house that Renée lived in, in Phoenix. You see Esme couldn't bear to tell the kids that they only had a few days left until Bella and Edward would never see each other again, as at the age of 7 they didn't have the means of communicating and soon they will most likely forget each other any ways when their older at that age.

4 days later the Bella was all packed and ready to go and they still weren't told that she and Edward would never see each other after Bella went home with her mother.

"Renée it's so nice to see you again." Esme said when Renée knocked on the Cullen's front door. Renée just ignored her politeness and went straight to business and said:

"So where is little Bella then?" Renée asked Esme

"Upstairs with my child, Edward." Esme replied

"Ok will you call her down please?" Renée asked

"Bella, will you come here please?" Esme called up the stairs. Bella walked slowly down the stairs and saw her mother for the first time in years not remembering her.

"Who's this?" Bella asked Esme.

"Well sweetie this is your mother." Esme told the child.

"Mother?" Bella asked confused. Only then did she realise that she was going to live with their mother like Esme told them earlier. "Mommy, mommy, mommy." Bella screamed whilst running to her mother. It was one of the first times this week when the Bella had energy and was acting, well like a normal kid.

"Come on and get your stuff and then we can go, we have a long drive ahead of us." Renée told Bella

as nice as possible, though this confused Bella she just thought that they were going home which were only a few minutes away, ten at most, yet where can they be going to that causes a long drive.

"Mommy where are we going?" asked Bella.

"Home with me, in Phoenix." Renée replied

"But why I like it here all my friends are here." Shouted Bella

"Honey calm down, it's going to be all right." Esme tried to reassure the young child.

"But...I-I don-t w-want t-to g-o-o-o." Bella said in between sobs.

"Bella it's going to be fine, now do what your mother says, ok?" Esme reassured the young child. All through this conversation Renée remained silent not knowing the best way to comfort her daughter. Eventually Esme got Bella calm and sent her up stairs to get her stuff and to say goodbye to Edward.

"I'm really going to miss you Bella." Edward said to his best friend. Edward had the strangest colour of hair, bronze like that of a penny and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Me too, Edward." Bella said to the young boy and both of them started to cry.

Shortly after this the Bella were taken away by her mother and never saw the Cullen's again.

**

* * *

**

*present time, BPOV*

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

My alarm clock went off signalling that it was time to get up for school. It was the first day of senior year. All summer me and my four best friends were talking about how great this year will be.

My friends consist of: Mary Alice Brandon or Alice as she liked to be called; her passion in life was clothes and fashion, she is also really giddy, hyper all the time and a chatter box. Alice has short spiky black hair, light green eyes and was very short; all this added together gave her the nickname of pixy.

Next there was Jasper Whitlock: Alice's boyfriend since middle school; he was mad about history and wanted to be a history teacher. Jasper has honey blond hair and soft blue eyes, Jasper is also very tall.

Then there's Rosalie Hale; she wanted to be either a model or a film star. Rosalie has beautiful long, golden blond hair and eyes of the colour of violets and is quite tall.

Finally there's Emmett McCarty, Emmett just loves sport and is really finny. Emmett has brown hair and soft brown eyes, he is also really big and no one wants to be in a fight with him. Emmett is also dating Rosalie.

That just leaves me, Isabella swan, the loner of the group and the only one who has never had a long term boyfriend, meaning I've gone on plenty of dates but haven't found the one I've been looking for yet. I have long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, boring in my opinion. I'm quite small but not as small as Alice.

I got out of bed and then decided to have a shower, the hot water and my strawberry shampoo waking me up. After my shower I went to get dressed and put on some jean shorts and a tank top as it was around 180 degrees out. After I put on some makeup I went downstairs to see that mom had already left for her work, she was a kindergarten teacher. That left me alone in the house with Phil, don't get me wrong I like Phil it's just that he's not my dad even though he tries, well it just might be that I miss my dad as he died 10 years ago.

After a quick breakfast, of a granola bar, I made my way to my truck. I loved my truck even though it's slow it has personality. Once I got to school I saw Alice and Jasper standing by Alice's bright yellow, Porsche 911 turbo. I made my way over to them and waited for Emmett and Rose to arrive. After we all arrived me and Rose made our way to first lesson, English. As we walked everyone was talking about the new student who was supposed to start today.

As we were about to go through the door I caught my toe on the ledge and fell forward only to be stopped from falling face first into the teachers deck when strong arms wrapped around my waist to steady me. I looked up to see who caught me and was shocked into silence as I saw the face of the boy who caught me. The boy had perfect, straight features; a weird colour of bronze hair, which stuck up messily from his head; he also had piercing emerald green eyes. He looked familiar yet I'm sure I have never seen him in school before. Then I suddenly realised it was the new kid.

**

* * *

**

Ok so review

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And i think you can guess who the new kid is.**

**Also I value your ideas and will try to include them.**

**Also sometimes the writing style will be different where Darcy my friend will be writing (we share a profile).**

**If I don't update soon it's because I have some exams coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey new chapter, I might not be able to update in a while, I'm back at school tomorrow and have 2 exams on Wednesday. Anyway enjoy and please review they brighten up my day.**

**Written by Samantha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (I wish I did) **

* * *

*EPOV*

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

I woke up to my alarm clock and tried to shut it off as I wanted to go back to bed when I realised that it was my first day of senior year in high school, and it figures that I would have had to move cross country in summer break, which basically means that I don't know anyone in school. I moved from rainy Forks to sunny Phoenix which I couldn't be happier about.

"Edward are you up yet!" Came my mother's voice from down the stairs. I had to be in school early so I could get my schedule what most students got at the end of the year.

"Yes mom!" I shouted back to her.

"Ok dear, I don't want you to be late for your first day of school!" mom shouted to me.

With that I got out of bed and took a quick shower and then dressed in some old genes and a t-shirt. After I got ready I went downstairs and had some breakfast of toast that mom made.

"Make sure you make some friends Edward." My mom said before I left the house, like I was starting kindergarten again.

"Ok mom."

"Oh and your dad said good look before he headed off to the hospital." Dad was the reason we moved from Forks to Phoenix, as he got a better paying job at one of the major hospitals in Phoenix.

I then got in my shinny Volvo, which no one but me could touch, and headed to the school. It was quite easy to find as in the break mom took me to where the school is so I could find it easy.

Once I got there I stepped out of my car and was so glad that it wasn't raining, yet it felt strange not to have the constant moisture falling out of the sky. I made my way to the reception area to ask for my schedule. Once I got there I saw a woman probably in her late 40s behind the desk.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen and I've just moved here from Forks Washington." I told the women who just looked at me as I was a piece of meat, what the hell is wrong with her she was more than double my age, I mean girls in Forks stared but never a 40 year old woman.

"Yes dear, take a seat whilst I find your documents and schedule." I went to sit on one of the uncomfortable fold out chairs at the far end of the room. The room it's self was quite boring colour of dull grey and had a desk in the middle cutting the room in half. The room it's self was really big yet all it had in it was a few fold out chairs, a few desks and that was basically it. It had no art work or plants, Very boring in my opinion.

I waited in total 10 minutes for the women to find all of my things, showing how different a big school was to the small high school I went to in Forks, meaning in Forks you only have to wait a few seconds for all of your things to be either be: found or taken care of. The receptionist then gave me my schedule, a sheet for my teachers to sign, my locker number and combination and a map of the school, and let me say it was huge; I was bound to get lost at some point in the day.

After the women behind the desk, Mrs Cope, told me how to get to English my first lesson, I nervously made my way through the school. To my surprise I did not get loss, yet I did get a lot of stares from the other students. The English classrooms were at the other side of the school do that meant that more people could stare at me.

Once I reached the room, I was behind two girls from what I could see one was tall with long blond hair and the other was smaller with beautiful, rich, mahogany hair. Just as these girls were walking into the classroom the smaller girl tripped on the door ledge and almost fell head first into the teacher's desk. I couldn't let that happen and like the gentlemen I am, I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist. The girl didn't look up for a minute but when she did I was greeted by the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my life. This girl had warm chocolate brown eyes to go with her brown hair and her skin was a perfect pale cream.

"Thank you." She said nervously after a few comfortable minutes of silence, her voice was music to my ears and was as beautiful as the rest of her.

"You're welcome, I couldn't let a girl as pretty as you get hurt, could I." I said back. This girl blushed and it was so cute. Then I realised that my arms were still around her waist and I let her go. As I did this, this boy came up to me, he looked pissed.

"And what do you think you're doing with my girl." Oh she was taken, why did I feel so disappointed I just met this girl? and yet it felt as if I already knew her. If I think about it I kind of recognise her, how strange.

"Erm mike, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you and I'm not your girl?" she said and with that sat down in a seat at the back of the classroom. Then I realised I was staring after her and made my way to the teacher's desk and introduced myself. She told me her name was Mrs McNicholas (my English teacher) and handed her the slip I needed to give my teachers. After Mrs McNicholas signed my slip she sent me to a seat at the back which was next to the girl I saved earlier, could I be any luckier.

"Hello, I didn't get to introduce myself a few minutes ago, my name is Edward Cullen." I told the girl. She just looked at me confused how strange, I wonder why. It took her about a minute to respond and when she did her face went from pale cream to bright red again, curious.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Bella." her name was perfect for her as it meant beauty, her parents must of known that she would of been beautiful. I spent the rest of the lesson trying to pay attention to the work that we were doing, Romeo and Juliet, yet I've already read this book and so I spent the hour thinking about Bella sat next to me.

When the bell went I slowly stood up and looked at my schedule, history, I enjoyed history it was fascinating. I looked at the map I was given but I couldn't find the history class anywhere on it, so I asked Bella who was putting her stuff away.

"Excuse me, but do you know where room 209 is?" I asked her. She just stared at me so I decided to be patient.

"Oh yeah, well were in 139 so just go up the stairs and then go to the left part of the floor, it's right next to the bathrooms." She said whilst blushing.

"Thank you." I said back to her.

With that I made my way out of the room in a daze and made my way to history, just thinking about her.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed and your ideas will be considered.**

**Do you like it and want me to continue.**

**Oh and have anyone of you read the new twilight novella, I got it yesterday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so the schedule is close to the one I have in England it goes like this**

**Period 1 8:40 – 9:35**

**Period 2 9:40 – 10:35**

**Period 3 10:40 – 11:35**

**Lunch 12:35 – 1:20**

**Period 4 1:25 – 2:20**

**Period 5 2:25 – 3:20**

**Thanks for the people who told me what an American schedule is like and I really appreciate it. Also I am SO sorry for the lack of updates, I have lots of exams at the moment but in two weeks I should be free to write. **

**Also I want some reviews they fuel me to write so if I don't get to at least 20 reviews I won't update until I get them. Thanks. Love you girls and guys who have already reviewed **

**Oh I almost forgot, if you ask I may PM you and share what I am planning to do with this story. Only if you ask though.**

* * *

BPOV

I went into the dining hall and tried to find Ali, Jazz, Rose or Em, yet they were nowhere to be seen. They normally beat me to the dining as I had class at the other side of the school before lunch, Spanish. Well I guess that I would get my food and then search again to see if they were their then.

Once I got my food, meatloaf, I looked around the long room again to see if they had entered yet. Just as I was about to give up I saw Emmett at the very end of the room, I mean it's not very hard to miss him 'cause of his size, and I went over to join him. As I got closer to I could see, Rose, Alice and this other dude. When I got to the table I realised that the dude was Edward from my English class. Yet again seeing him set off the strange urge of ___Déjà vu and I wondered why he felt so familiar. _

___I sat at the table waiting for an explanation as to why Edward was sitting with us. I don't object to it, I rather like the idea of a hot lad sitting with us, but it was still strange I mean Emmett and Jazz didn't usually let strangers on the table; everyone wants to sit at our table due to the fact that we are the most popular people in the school._

_"__Oh Bella, this is Edward he just moved here." Rosalie said._

_"__I know Rose he's in my English class."_

"Nice to see you again, Bella."Edward said which immediately set of my blush reflect. Every time someone compliments me, I always blush of embarrassment, I mean who would think I'm pretty or hot I'm just plain old Bella. And god did he have a gorgeous voice, almost like velvet.

"You too, Edward." I replied. "Anyways how are you enjoying your first day at this school?" I asked him to distract me from his pure perfection. He had piercing green eyes that seemed like they saw through me; he also had the most unusual hair colour, a red-brown colour or as it looked bronze that the colour you see on a penny, not to mention the perfect bed head. Everything on his face was perfect: straight nose, high cheekbones ECT... and his body, my god it was so toned and I swear you could see his mussels move when he moved his arm just a slightly bit.

"Oh, I'm really enjoying it." He replied.

"That's nice, how did you meet jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie?" I asked as I was still wondering why he was sitting on our table. I had second and lesson with Alice so I knew she must have met him either now or third lesson. The others I didn't have any classes with in the morning, well except Rose in English, but she didn't even talk to him.

"Well after I got to history, I met Jasper and Emmett. Then I went to maths and met Rose again, I know she was in English but I didn't really get to talk to her. So then after third Emmett and Jasper said it was ok if I ate lunch with them, their girlfriends and a friend of theirs." Edward explained. _Oh well that makes sense, though he has to be a decent person to be sitting with us. _I thought.

All through the lunch hour I talked to Alice about a sleepover she set up at her house on Saturday. It was Monday today and on Wednesday Rose, Alice and I are going shopping to get some, pyjamas and other necessities like movies. During the time Alice and I were talking I kept on risking glances at Edward. On several occasions I caught Edward looking but I looked away quickly, blushing.

At the end of lunch Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were walking to Biology. When we got close to the girls toilet Alice pulled me into it after telling the guys that we'll catch them up.

"What the hell Alice." I said when she dragged me inside the door. Alice checked the cubicles to see if anyone was in, but there wasn't.

"Ok Bella, spill." Alice said.

"Alice I don't understand what do you want me to spill?" I asked her, really confused.

"Don't play stupid Bella. I saw what was happening at lunch between you and Edward, you two couldn't stop looking at each other."

"I don't know what happened Alice. All I can think of when he's near me is that he feels familiar, and I don't know why. I've never seen him before in my life." I explained.

"Hmmm... weird." Alice stated.

* * *

After Alice and I had this conversation we made our way to biology. This was the only class I had that a seating plan was required. Alice sat next to jasper in front of my table, where I sit alone. I sit alone in this lesson because Mr Banner, my bio teacher, doesn't think that it's fair as I'm one of the smartest in the class, as well as Alice and Jasper. When I got to my desk I found that someone was sitting in the seat next to mine, Edward.

"Hello." I said to him as I sat down. Wasn't I lucky, I got to sit next to the hot new kid in 2 lessons.

"Hey." He said back. His voice was so hypnotic I didn't realise that I was staring at him for a minute, as I figured out that I looked down at my bag and started to get my stuff out, blushing the entire time.

Sitting next to Edward meant that he was my lap partner and it so happened that today's lesson was a lap lesson. Mr Banner never told us what we were doing today just that some if the girls wouldn't like it.

Just then Mr Banner came into the room with a box with some orangey pink stuff in it. He also had some equipment: a boiling tube, gauze, clear liquid, stain and this weird tube that looked like it was bent through heat and was really thin.

"Ok class if you just come here to the front I can show you what we're doing today." There was the noise of chairs being scraped across the floor. I was curious as to see what we were doing today, biology wasn't known for experiments.

As I got nearer I could see that the things in the box was moving, _please, please don't be what I think is in there_, I pleaded to myself.

"Ok so now you can all see." He lifted the lid of the box and my suspicions became true, maggots. There was a few shrieks from the girls mostly Lauren, Tanya and Jessica, the plastics of west phoenix high, the boys mostly liked them and had the strange desire to touch them, I would nether understand boys. For Alice and I, we didn't really care what they looked like it was holding them that was the problem, I hate the feeling when something is moving on my hand. I learnt this when I first came here, I picked up a worm with Alice and then by feeling the worm wriggle in my hand I suddenly felt sick and was sick all over Alice's dress, this then made Alice kind of not like them.

"So what I want you to do is test the rate of respiration on maggots and see if temperature affects them. These are to be used of a control and then when you are all done I shall get the hot maggots, and then the cold ones after that." He showed us what t do and then we set off to work. I made Edward get the maggots after telling him the story of the worm, which Alice agreed was bad and she didn't want a repeat.

During the whole experiment Edward and I talked and started to know each other a lot better. He told me of his best friend in 2nd grade who moved away and said that it hurt him so much that he tried not to think of her, so in 10 years he managed to forget her name yet he still remembers the good times he had with her. I thought that was very cute. Edward also told me about how he came from a small town that no one really knew unless you lived there, he forgot to tell me the year.

I told him how when I first moved to this city I felt so alone and sad as my dad just died and that I would never make a friend like the one I left behind, my first best friend, and that I didn't from what I remembered my friend was caring and very special to me, if only I could remember his name, yet my friends here are so nice and caring that if he sticks with my friends and I that he would be ok.

By the end of the hour we knew each other a lot better and I could see that I was already falling for him, even though I only met him today, I got the feeling that I've known him for a long time again.

He never did tell me which town he moved from so I thought it was best to ask him on the way to gym (he was in my class). "Hey Edward, you never told me what town you moved from." I told him.

"I guess I didn't, I will be surprised if you knew of it though, but you did say that you lived in Washington before you moved here. It's a small town called Forks." He told me before walking into the boys changing room with a quick bye. I was in shock, Edward came from the same town as me and he told me that he lost his best friend the same year I moved away.

I walked into the changing rooms in a daze thinking if my first ever friend did move to the same place I did.

* * *

**Don't hate me for leaving it on a cliff-hanger, it's just that I knew you wanted it and so it was a bit rushed. I wrote this chapter in short bursts like a paragraph at a time but I had free time today**

**So remember to review and if you want to know what might happen (I might change it) tell me either review or PM me.**

**The biology experiment was 1 I had to do for coursework and my friends didn't want to touch them so I had to, even though I told them I was scared of most insects, my friends are evil.**

**So I hope you like it, I don't really think it was a good chapter, but anyways review please and I will update quicker.**

**Check out the other stories written by my friend Darcy, they're really good, we share a profile. **

**I think that's all so review and I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay**

BPOV.

On my way home from school I thought of Edward, and if we could of been best friends as children. The evidence was there: the feeling when I look at him I feel like I've known him for a long time not just one day; and the fact that we lived in the same small town; and the fact that he lost his best friend the day same year I moved out of town (really how many people moved out of the town, I must be the only one. So all in all I had a feeling that I was Edwards's best friend.

After thinking about the situation I was in all night I finally decided to go to sleep at 21:00, after I had a shower and brushed my teeth and what not, as I was slowly drifting to sleep I thought about Edward and my childhood again.

As I slept I dreamed, something that was very common with me, but most of my dreams were about pointless things, like yesterday I dreamt of goats chasing me with slippers on their horns. I dreamt of my long repressed childhood tonight, trying to remember if I really did know Edward must have brought this out of me.

My first day of kindergarten flashed before me, though it was very bleary. I was looking down at the scene before me and saw: me sitting in the corner drawing an my own, I looked scared, then this boy came up to me, I couldn't really see his face as it was bleary, I think I could detect bronze hair, Edward?

The scene suddenly changed before me. I was now standing in a different classroom; the door said it was 1st grade. I saw myself playing and laughing with a boy, he looked like the same boy from kindergarten but I couldn't be sure because of the bleariness of the scene before. This scene was also bleary but not as much as before. I looked closer at the boy trying to see if he did in fact look like Edward. From what I could see he had bronze hair that matched, how many people have bronze hair?

The scene changed again, this time it looked like I was in 2nd grade, the same year my dad died and I moved to Phoenix. In this memory dream thingy, I was sitting on a bed in a room that looked very familiar. I knew it wasn't my room it looked far too big to be, so it must have been Edwards. This time I heard words.

"I'm really going to miss you Bella" said the boy with the bronze hair that looked incredibly like Edward's.

"Me too, Edward." I replied to him. Hearing that name, I realised that I was being stupid thinking that we weren't friends before, or at the very least knew each other, what with the feeling that he seems so familiar whenever I'm around him. I watched as the scene unfolded and saw the both of us crying. Shortly after this we began to hug and then a familiar woman that looked like Edward came into the room, his mom? I then saw my mom.

I woke from the dream panting heavily. I knew why I forgot Edward, I was trying to forget about my father's death by repressing my childhood, but I don't know why Edward forgot. After having this dream I started to remember most of my childhood: playing at mine or Edward's house; Edward's mom Esme's cooking; talking to Edward; and many, many more.

I looked at the clock, it was 6:30, school started at 8:40, I had 2 hours and 10 minutes to get to 1st lesson, though we did tend to meet at 8:10 to talk and mess around. I went into the shower thinking if I should tell Edward that we used to be friends, or should I give him little hints to find out like I did. From the memories that I remember it seemed like we were really close and yet why would Edward forget? I know he said that it was hard without me but it wasn't like I died.

After I finished in the shower I got dressed. I managed to find some cute skinny jeans and a red strap top with flower patterns on it. I applied a little make-up, just some eye liner and red eye shadow to match my top, and then went downstairs to get some breakfast. I looked out of the window to see that mom and Phil were still upstairs. Phil was a minor league baseball player. I decided to make breakfast for mom and Phil, so I heated up some oil and made omelettes. I loved to cook it was one of my favourite past times.

After I ate my omelette I left a note for mom telling her that breakfast was in the over, I put it there to keep it warm, and made my way to school. My truck was playing up again and I knew I needed a new car, but I just don't have the money to buy a new one. When I reached the school I saw Alice and Jasper standing next to Jazz's motorbike and I made my way to them. It looked like the others weren't here yet.

"Hey Ali, Jazz." I said when I was closer to them.

"Hi Bells." They said in harmony, aww they are so cute; I wish I had someone like that. Alice started to talk about shopping and actually said that she liked my outfit for once, success, Alice always says I don't have a sense of fashion but I guess she's rubbing off on me. Suddenly I felt arms around me in a death hold.

"Em c-can't-t breath." I chocked out.

"Belly-boo!" Emmett shouted in my ear, don't ask about the nickname it was something he used to call me when I 1st came here and thought it was cute, so it stuck.

"Emmett. Put. Bella. Down. Now." Rose said coming up behind me, she added paused in the sentence because Em is a bit slow. Emmett released me; he would do anything that Rose told him to. This was because when ever Emmett ignored Rose, she would ban him from touching her and Emmett couldn't do that.

"Hey." I heard a musical voice. I looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Edward coming to us from where he parked his car next to mine. I came to a conflict; I still didn't know whether I should tell him that I was his childhood friend, give him a hint or just ignore it all together.

**Please read**

**Hi I didn't really know where to leave this so I decided here. I'm going to make sure that you don't have to wait so long for the next chapter. Also I'm on work experience, I love it, working with year 2s, so after I finish on the 16****th**** I'm off school for 6 weeks giving me more time to update. **

**Please review it gives me more energy to write and you'll get the chapter faster. It also lets me know people are reading my story.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please click onto my profile I share with my lovely friend and check out her awesome story, My best friend's brother. Thanks and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I would like to thank all you people who reviewed, they mean so much to me and a special thanks to DearRayy your review made me smile and fuelled me to write this chapter quicker. I hope this is quick enough for you and that you didn't die, that would suck.**

**I hope you enjoy this, but let me know if it sucks please.**

**Yours Samantha or WeLoveEdwardCullen over and out. **

They day quickly flew by and I still didn't know what to tell Edward. In English I decided to sit next to Rose so I could stall. I also decided to avoid him for the rest of the day, talking to people I normally wouldn't, like Nathan this guy who has a huge crush on me. But now it was time for biology, and of course I was forced to sit with Edward because of a seating play. As I walked into the room I say him sat in his seat looking depressed? Was I seeing right, what could make him look depressed?

"Hey." I said as I took my seat.

"Hello. So have you decided to stop avoiding me now?" he replied, I guess he noticed what I was doing and if I think about it he was looking at me all day and as the day progressed the more sad he became, so I think that I'm the reason he was so depressed. But I still didn't know what to do. Arg

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, it's just that I have something in my head and I don't know what to do." I told him.

"Well, I don't really know what that has to do with me, but I think you should tell someone and lesser your load." Hmmm, that did seem like a good idea, so I decided to just come out with it and tell him.

"Yeah you're right Edward. So, you know that friend that you had back in second grade." I started

"Of course, the one who moved away and left me broken when she did." He replied. I made him broken, he left that out yesterday.

"That's the one. About that do you at all remember what she looked like or her name?" maybe I didn't need to tell him, he could guess.

"Maybe if I think really hard." he said. That could be good.

"Can you please try this is important." I told him.

"Yeah, but I don't really get what this has got to do with you." Great, I have to tell him now because he doesn't see that it's me.

"Ok I'll tell you. Back in 2nd grade I lived in a small town in Washington. My best friend and I were really close and then a tragedy hit. My dad died in a car accident..." I started crying when I said that, I still couldn't get over the fact that I will never see dad again.

"Shh, don't cry." He told me, and wiped away the tears.

"Anyways I had to move away from the town and live with my mum in Arizona, leaving me best friend behind broken." I finished my story; it was still hard to talk about.

"OK, but I still don't get how this relates to me in anyway." Man did this kid miss the obvious.

"Edward, the town I lived in was called Forks, and my best friend was called Edward." I decided to come out with it.

"Bella, you were my best friend?" he asked me.

"Yes. Now think about it and tell me if it fits."

For the rest of the lesson Edward was deep in thought, hopefully he would see that we were best friends and maybe that we can carry on the friendship. By the end of the hour Edward turned to me and suddenly I was pulled into a giant hug. "Bella" he whispered whilst we hugged. "god, I've missed you."

"I missed you too Edward." I told him because as I thought of it, I did feel empty before he came here, but when I figured it out and even before that, when I had the thought, why do you seen familiar? I still felt whole.

"We need to catch up these 10 years that we've missed. Come to my house tonight ok Bella. Please." I was more than willing to do that, I was going to ask him the same thing.

"Of course, Edward. I was going to ask you the same thing." He chuckled at this. "But I don't know where you live and I doubt that my truck is up for it." He thought about that.

"How about, I come to your house instead, follow you home." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Edward walked me to gym again, with the promise that he would wait for me so he could follow me home. We started volleyball in gym. I couldn't even think about all the injuries I both, sustained and inflicted. To say they were a lot will be the understatement of the year. Of course I was picked last to be on a team, but what else is new, I mean I am super clumsy and can't even walk without tripping let alone play a sport. My team mates covered my position as well as their own, they figured that, that was best after when I tried to hit it I kind of ended up on the floor after missing the ball, which hit me in the face, and instead hit Mel right in the nose.

By the end of gym I couldn't be any happier that it was finished. Only 2 major injuries today, I count that as a success. When I finished getting changed I made my way to the parking lot, only to find Edward leaning against the wall, looking like the Greek god Adonis, yummy.

"Hi" I greeted him.

"Hey. You ready." He asked me.

"Yep. But you might have to drive slowly with my ancient truck." I told him.

"I hate driving slow."

"Well tuff luck."

With this we made our way to the car park. I jumped into my truck and made my way to my house as quickly as I could. Every time I looked in the mirror to the car behind me, I could see that Edward was getting frustrated with my slow driving.

When we got to my house I saw Edward admiring my house. It was quite big and a pale blue colour. Mum wanted it to be a bright orange but I convinced her that the blue would be better. My house also has a big porch with a porch swing on it, I like to go out here at night to think and write.

"Do you like it?" I asked him.

"Of course I do, it's got a certain charm and looks very homely." He replied in his velvet voice. God that voice was attractive. Strange I don't normally make comments like that.

"Come on then, I want to show you something." We made our way into the house and into my room, Renée wouldn't mind. Once we were in my room I went to the closet to get out the photo albums of my youth, I haven't looked in theses for years.

"Ok, these are photo albums from when I was little, you should be in some of these." I told him. I opened the 1st album and the 1st picture was of me at the age of 6, it looked like, and a boy with bronze hair, that from my dream last night I recognized as Edward, we were standing next to a cake that said, Happy Birthday Bella, my 6th birthday.

"Wow, you were a cute little thing weren't you?" Edward said making me blush.

"So were you Mr. Cullen."

We spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the other pictures and photo. Most of them had Edward in, except my baby photos which were embarrassing.

"Is that you Bella?" Edward had asked me.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Aww, how cute."

"Yes I think you've stated that I was a cute baby." I retorted. That shut him up.

Looking at the photos you could tell how happy Edward and I were together, I wish it could be like that again or maybe more, shut up brain. Mum got home around 6 and brought pizza with her. I explained Edward and Renée were happy that she could see Esme again; they used to be close when they were in school.

Edward left at around 8 saying that he better go home and he would see me tomorrow, he gave me a hug when I left and I felt thrilled about that. When I went to sleep I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**There you go, I made it slightly longer and I hope that you all like it. Please review they brighten up m day and encourage me to write**. **I would love suggestions and will try and work them in.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter so just to let you know as I am not Stephanie Mayer I do not own the twilight universe or any of the characters, even though I want to. **

**Thanks for all of the people who reviewed last chapter, I got 9 reviews and I'm so happy about that. Also I would like to tell you that I'm finally out of school and I have 6 weeks off which means I can write quicker. I'm sorry for any mistakes beforehand as I'm not the best person at English. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Also this is my longest chapter to date, all the reviews made me want to write more**

**Bye Sammii**

**BPOV**

The rest of the school week past quickly and I got reminded of an event which was coming up on Saturday the 13th of September, exactly 6 days , my birthday.

"What do you want Bella?" my annoying pixy friend asked me over and over again. I would of course answer,

"NOTHING." Of course I knew she would just ignore that wish, like she did every year.

"Come on Bella there must be something you want." Alice asked me, again.

I couldn't be bothered with her at the moment so I got in Edwards car. I couldn't use my truck anymore, seeing as it won't work anymore, so Edward very willingly gave me lifts to and from school or wherever I wanted to go, at the moment we were hanging out at the local mall. For which I was very grateful. In these trips I learnt a lot more about Edward and that we had a lot of things in common, for example we both liked classical music. During these trips I couldn't deny that I was slowly but surely falling for Edward Cullen.

After a short but comfortable ride to my house I let Edward in, like I did every day. We talked about random thing, and then watched TV finally Edward helped me make dinner for: Phil, mom and me. I decided to make pasta today and Edward was being the perfect taster.

"mmmm, this is so good Bella. Where did you learn to cook?" Edward asked me after he tasted the source.

"Erm, well my mom isn't a very good cook, neither is Phil. So I learnt from cooking shows and books to feed us." I answered him. After I said that Edward just looked at me in shock. "What?"

"nothing." Edward replied. I gave him a pointed look; I knew he was keeping something from me.

"Eeeedwarrrrd, tell me."

"Ok, it's just that that is really unselfish and so giving." He answered, which of course made my face turn red.

After I finished cooking I offered Edward something to eat, but like usual he said that he would eat when he went home. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward ate at school I would seriously think that he was a vampire or something.

Edward of course also asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I answered him the same way I did to Alice. Shortly after this my mum arrived home and Edward said he had to leave.

I still haven't been to Edward's house yet and I was curious to where he did live. I also wanted to see Carlisle and Esme again as they were like second parents when I was younger.

After a quick conversation with mum about Phil's career as a minor league baseball player, and the fact that he is looking for a new club to play with to try and make it big time, so mum and Phil will be away for about a two months looking for different clubs that will take Phil, I went to bed.

Of course in the morning I woke up from the dream I had of Edward. These dreams have happened since the day I realised that Edward was my long lost buddy or in fact the day I met him. I had a shower and got dressed; today Alice sent me a text telling me what to wear, so I rummaged through my closet and put on a pair of cute jean shorts and a longish sleeved checked top. **(pic on profile but just the clothes and shoes nothing else)** I also put on a little amount of make-up to enhance my 'natural beauty' as Alice puts it. After all this I lightly curled my hair and put it half up.

I went downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar as I was running late. As soon as I finished and had a quick drink of milk from the carton there was a knock on my door. When I opened it there stood Edward to drive me to school.

"hi." I said to him.

"You look beautiful Bella." was his reply, which caused me to blush.

We didn't say much after that and sooner than normal we were at school, because of Edward's crazy driving. After we walked to where the rest of the gang, I knew they were talking about me as they abruptly stopped talking when I came into view, hmmm suspicious.

"Hi Bells." Emmett shouted as he grabbed me into his famous bear hug.

"Em... can't... breath." I managed to get out, this caused Emmett to let go of me followed by Rose hitting him on the head.

"Ow Rosie what was that for." Em said as ignorant as ever.

"Are you such an idiot not to know what it was for?" Rose replied. Emmett didn't reply and Rosalie's tinkling laugh could be heard. "I guess you are an idiot Em. You see you almost kill poor Bella here every time see her, but you don't learn do you?" after Rose said this Emmett was just staring at her whilst the rest of us were laughing at his expression, as he looked like a fish with his mouth slightly open. Looking at Rose you could tell that she was just joking with Emmett.

"Em she's only joking, you do realise that don't you?" Jasper said. With this Emmett looked at Rose and said "oh" we just burst out laughing again. After a little more talking we made our way to 1st lessons.

Of course English was my 1st lesson and of course I had it with Edward and Rose, I always sat in the middle of them but mostly talked to Edward, but Rose always texted Em so it didn't really matter.

"Hey hot stuff." I heard behind me. I knew who this person was and he was just really creepy and tended to stalk me. I slowly turned around and was face to face with none other than Mike Newton. "So I was thinking, do you want to go out with me?" he asked me, I thought he gave up this ridicules idea that I actually like him, I mean come on he was kind of gross. Just as I was about to make my escape and tell him no, I was pushed up against the wall. Rose and Edward made their way into the classroom and so haven't seen any of this happening, great, ooooo can anyone detect my sarcasm. Then of course Mike had to try and kiss me didn't he? I tried to get out of his hold but as he was on the football team he was kinda strong. Just as his vile lips were about to touch mine he was suddenly pulled away from me. I looked to see why my knight in shining armour was and I was surprised to see Edward there, I thought he went into class. Not only was Edward standing in front of me but he looked livid.

"Are you ok Bella?" he demanded

"Yeah, thanks though he is a lot stronger than me and I couldn't get him off of me." I told him

"Well I could see that you were struggling."

"Thank you." I said again, ok technically I said thanks before but it means the same thing.

"You're welcome. Now come on, before I have to keep more boys from attacking you." With that we made our way into the class leaving Newton lying on the floor with what looks like a broken noise, hmm I wonder why Edward hit him as he didn't land head first. I shock away them thoughts and just realised that the daring rescue that Edward just did made me fall for him even more.

Just as we were going through the door Edward reached and took hold of my hand. To say that that went unnoticed was an understatement, all the girls were glaring at me, did I forget to mention that Edward was kind of a girl magnet at phoenix high. For some strange reasons the boys were glaring at Edward, I understood the girls but not the boys, I wasn't interesting in anyways. One look stood out and that was Rose's she had this sort of smug grin on her face, weird.

After English the day went by surprisingly quickly and soon I was walking to gym with Edward. After I got changed, into my pair short short and tank top which the school made us wear, Ali Rose and I made our way to the bleachers to wait for the rest of the class to arrive. Boys loved gym classes because they could drool over the girls in their outfits, mostly the guys drooled over Rose but cause of Emmett they try and hide it, so instead they drool at Tanya, Lauren and Jessica, the school sluts. Of course to my surprise lately boys have been drooling over me and it isn't just Newton like normally. Edward, jasper and Emmett were coming over to where we were sitting on the bleachers and we chatted about random things until coach Clapp started the lesson, and the boys went with the other boys with their teacher. (boys and girls are in separate groups)

We were doing basket ball today and someone kept on hitting me on the back of the head with the ball. I knew who it was before I looked back to see, of course it was Tanya and her followers: Lauren and Jessica.

"What do you sluts want?" I asked them, they didn't really like to be called sluts.

"You to stay away from our man." Tanya replied.

"And who is your man?"

"Eddie." Said Jessica with glossy eyes.

"Oh please. A) He's my friend B) his name is Edward not Eddie, and C) he wouldn't touch you three with a mile long pole." I told them. As I said that Tanya came up to me and roughly pushed me, of course I fell over backwards and hit my on the floor, really hard.

"Opps, watch where you're going, Isabella." Tanya said before she and her wannabes ran off, just my luck that no one was around at the time. I picked myself off of the ground and rubbed the back of my head where it stung; as I did this my hand was covered in a sticky substance I knew was blood. Of course I had to faint at the smell of blood so I breathed through my mouth. Just then Alice and Rose came looking for me.

"What happened?" Alice demanded when she saw the blood on the floor.

"Well Tanya and her wannabes told me to stay away from Edward, I said something and then Tanya pushed me and I hit the floor." I told them as quickly as possible.

"Ok. First we need to get you to the hospital and second payback." Rose said.

Alice told the coach and after grabbing my stuff drove me to the hospital. Rose stayed behind to tell Edward that I didn't need the lift and because it wasn't like I was dying, I always ended up in the hospital with just my own two feet.

When we arrived at the hospital I was sent into a room to await a doctor as my old one retired I would have a new one. At that moment a gorgeous man walked into the room, I easily recognised this man as Carlisle Cullen, Edwards's dad. It wasn't so hard to recognise him, even if I didn't know him when I was little and recently look at pictures which he was in I still would of recognise him as he looked like Edward. Granted he did have blond hair and baby blue eyes, yet he did have the same perfect features as his son as well as being inhumanly just like Edward.

"Hey Carlisle." I said

**So what will Carlisle do now he knows that Bella's back. You can only find out if you review as that makes me write quicker. Anyways I hope you like it and please review.**

**Thanks Sammii.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so thanks for the reviews, 9 again. I promise to update more in the next 6 weeks I'm out of school. I'm pretty impressed at how fast I updated this. So anyways this is the biggest chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**sorry I was just doing some changes so their isn't a new chapter, but I have almost finished writing chapter 8. Sorry**

**So enjoy,****adios.**

**BPOV**

With these words Carlisle looked at me confused.

"May I ask how you know me? I haven't treated you before." He asked me

"Well Mr. Cullen I'm shocked you don't recognise your son's best friend from kindergarten until 2nd grade." When I said this he became shocked.

"Bella is that really you?" he asked me

"Of course it is. But can you catch up later and fix my head first, please?" I asked him

"Sorry. It's just that it's been 10 years since I last saw you and then I meet you at the hospital I'm working at, though you were clumsy even when you were 7, my most regular patient." With that he went to work. In no time at all he had the wound all nice and fixed. Just as we were finished the door of the room burst opened.

"Bella are you ok? I came as soon as I heard." came Edward's voice.

"Yes I'm fine Edward; your dad fixed me up in no time at all." I told him

"Oh. Hi dad." Edward said, it was quite cute actually.

"Hi son, so do you want to explain how you and Bella here met after 10 years of separation?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Oh that. Well we met on the first day of school and we didn't really recognise each other but she seemed so familiar. So then we talked in biology about random stuff and on the way to gym I said we came from Forks. She then realised who I was and told me the next day. Then I went to her house and we caught up looking at photos and stuff. Then I've been to her house every day since then, and on Saturday the gang all met at the park and had a picnic and on Sunday we went to the mall with all of my other friends. So that's it."

"Ok. Edward I know you said that you made five good friends, but you could of mentioned one of them was Bella. Do you realise how much Esme misses her, she's like a second daughter to us." Carlisle explained. "And Bella I am so sorry for not recognising you strait away, you've just changed so much, yet you still have the same eyes and hair."

"It's ok Carlisle, ten years is a lot of time and especially when you're young you can change a lot." I reassured him. "And Edward may I ask why are you here?" I asked him

"Yeah, well I walked into the gym after you left and saw the blood on the floor. I asked Rose what happened and said that you were hurt and so I came here." He said this lowly that it was hard to hear also as he said it his face turned a delicate light pink in a blush, aw he looked so cute.

"Well now we're all done how about you come to our house tonight. I'm sure Esme will love to see you again Bella, and of course we can catch up again." Carlisle asked.

"I would love to come." I told him. "Edward could you drop me off at my house and wait for me to get changed?" I asked him as I still had my gym outfit on.

"Sure." Edward replied. With a quick goodbye to Carlisle, we made our way to my house.

* * *

Once I got changed, into a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple sleeveless top and some sliver shoes **(pic on profile)**, I made my way to Edward's car. I saw Phil on my way so I decided to tell him where I was just if he or mum needed me.

"Hey Phil. I'm off to a friend's house so I can't cook dinner tonight. If you or mum need me text or call me, ok."

"It's fine Bella."

"Ok bye." With that I made my way out of the house.

It was a quit ride to Edwards's house. Edward told me that Esme still didn't know I was here and that we were going to surprise her. I was really excited to see Esme and the house. I knew that their old house in Forks was big and like a mansion but Edward said this house was even bigger.

After a 20 minuet drive we finally reached the house and my god it was humongous. It had 4 stories whilst the one back in Forks had 3 and it looked really modern. **(pic on profile)**

"wow." I said in awe.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"Of course it's beautiful." After that we went inside. The inside of the house was even more beautiful. The light colours used made the house look homely and the furniture went perfectly.

"Mum remodelled the house she likes to design them and fix them up." Edward told me. "MUM CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE!" Edward shouted up the stairs. Then down came a beautiful woman, with emerald green eyes - just like Edward's- and caramel coloured hair, that I knew was Esme.

"What is it Edw... BELLA!" Esme screamed at the end and ran to give me a hug. I knew she would never forget me she was my mother in so many ways.

"Hi Esme." I replied, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here Bella." Esme asked me, it did sound reasonable it has been 10 years and then I just waltz back in her life.

"Oh well, when my dad died my mum took me to live with her and her husband Phil in their house in Phoenix Arizona, so I've lived here since then. On school on Monday I met Edward in English class when I fell and he so kindly caught me. At that time I had a weird feeling that he looked familiar. Then in biology we were assigned to sit next to each other and we talked about what it was like when Edward and I moved. Neither of us mentioned that we came from Forks and so on our way to gym I asked Edward where he moved from. He of course said Forks and I realised that he was my childhood friend or best friend. Then I had this dream of memories and then told Edward that we were bf. We have been catching up and Edward has ever so nicely been giving me rides to and from school, since my truck broke. Then today I met Carlisle when I had to go to the hospital..." at this Esme cut me off. She was listening to my story without saying anything and all of a sudden when I mentioned I was at the hospital she cut me off.

"You were at the hospital? What happened? Are you alright?" she asked these questions without gaps so I couldn't answer; she also had a worried expression on her face.

"Whoa, I'm fine Esme. In gym today I fell over and it my head pretty hard causing me to need stitches, no big deal it happens all of the time." I decided she didn't need all of the details as to why I fell.

"Ok sweetheart as long as your alright." Esme said, I've missed her she always cared for me like I was her flesh and blood over than her son's best friend. "Anyway carry on."

"So as I was saying I met Carlisle in the hospital and so he came up with the idea of coming here tonight and catch up. Also I wanted to see you again; you were like a mother to me before I left." I finished.

We waited for Carlisle to come home and Esme started to cook dinner.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Yes if it ok."

"Of course it is sweetheart." was her reply.

When Esme was cooking Edward gave me a tour of his mansion like house. The rooms looked beautiful and very well decorated. There was a music room I loved it as I could play the guitar, yet I loved the grand piano in the corner.

"Wow this is amazing." I said

"I love this room, it lets me let out my emotions and be myself." He told me

"Yeah I do that though I don't exactly have a whole music room."

"So you play then?" He asked me

"Just guitar. You."

"Guitar, piano and a little drums."

"Cool."

After the music room he showed me the games room which was awesome, it had like every games consol their ware. Finally he stopped outside of a door.

"This is my room." He announced. To say I was curious was not the case, I was beyond curious. He knew what my bedroom looked like; I wanted to know what his looked like. When he opened the door I gasped, this was the biggest bedroom I've ever seen.

The floor was carpeted in a dull cream and the wall as painted a royal blue. He has a king size bed in the middle that looked so comfortable and the duvet was also a royal blue. There was a massive, expensive looking stereo in the corner and shelves of music. Finally there was a 42 inch flat screen TV on the wall and a black couch in front of it.

"Whoa this is awesome." I breathed.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Yeah, let's see what you're listening to." He grabbed a remote and clicked it. On came Bring me to life by evanescence;

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?__  
__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb__  
__Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold__  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home_

I absolutely adored this song and began to sing along.

_Wake me up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__Save me__  
__(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up__  
__(Bid my blood to run)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Before I come undone)__  
__Save me__  
__(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Edward began to sing along with me.

_Now that I know what I'm without__  
__You can't just leave me__  
__Breathe into me and make me real__  
__Bring me to life_

_Wake me up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__Save me__  
__(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up__  
__(Bid my blood to run)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Before I come undone)__  
__Save me__  
__(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie__  
__There's nothing inside__  
__Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch__  
__Without your love, darling__  
__Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see__  
__Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me__  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems__  
__Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul__  
__Don't let me die here__  
__There must be something more__  
__Bring me to life_

_Wake me up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__Save me__  
__(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up__  
__(Bid my blood to run)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Before I come undone)__  
__Save me__  
__(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie__  
__There's nothing inside__  
__Bring me to life._

After the song finished Esme called us down for dinner and we made our way down stairs. Carlisle was just walking through the front door and came and patted Edward on the back, he then gave me a hug, after that he went to kiss Esme.

Dinner was gorgeous, Esme made cottage pie with some veg. It was the best food I've ever had. During dinner we talked about what the Cullen family have been doing since I left and I learnt that the Cullen's were never the same after I left and Carlisle and Esme felt that they were missing a daughter. I told them my story and they were glad that I managed to make such good friends in Phoenix.

After we all finished I offered to help clean up, Esme said that I didn't have to but I persisted that I should after all she did go through the effort to make the meal so the least I could do is help clean up.

Once everything was clean we did some more talking, this time about family. I promised Esme that I would bring Renée and Phil to see her. I also told them that Phil was like a big brother and not a step-dad. I also explained that Phil played ball for a living and that in a few weeks that they were going to tour the country to find some clubs to take him, as his career was taking off.

"But where will you stay, you can't stay in your house alone." Carlisle asked me with true worry; I loved having this family back in my life.

"Well I don't know, I could stay at Alice's or Rose's. I have to ask them." I told them.

Shortly after this my mum called me saying that I should be home soon and Edward very graciously gave me a lift back home. On the way we turned the radio on and flyleaf - beautiful bride came on. I loved this song it was awesome, I song alone to this song as well.

_Unified diversity__  
__Functioning as one body__  
__Every part encouraged by the other__  
__No one independent of another__  
__You're irreplaceable, indispensable__  
__You're incredible__  
__Incredible_

_(Chorus)__  
__Beautiful bride__  
__Body of Christ__  
__One flesh abiding__  
__Strong and unifying__  
__Fighting ends in forgiveness__  
__Unite and fight all division__  
__Beautiful bride_

_Strengthen your arms now__  
__Train your fingers for battle__  
__Urgency's here now__  
__Train your fingers for battle__  
__Fighting this violence__  
__With your feet wrapped in peace__  
__Sad tears and silence__  
__Now screams of joy__  
__Victory_

_(Chorus)__  
__Beautiful bride__  
__Body of Christ__  
__One flesh abiding__  
__Strong and unifying__  
__Fighting ends in forgiveness__  
__Unite and fight all division__  
__Beautiful bride_

_Beautiful bride__  
__Body of Christ__  
__One flesh abiding__  
__Strong and unifying_

_We're not gonna fall and forget__  
__How far You went to pick us up__  
__If one part's hurt the whole body's sick__  
__If one part mourns we all mourn with Him__  
__Rejoice, and we'll sing with you__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_(Chorus)__  
__Beautiful bride__  
__Body of Christ__  
__One flesh abiding__  
__Strong and unifying__  
__Fighting ends in forgiveness__  
__Unite and fight all division__  
__Beautiful bride (x2)_

"You miss Swan have a good sense of music." Edward told me.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen."

After this we just sang along to different songs on the radio, the highlight was when Edward sung Barbie girl. (I have no idea why that song was on, but it's legendary) I laughed so hard I almost wet myself. Soon we arrived at my house and the 20 minuet drive seemed much shorter than it should be. Time really flies when you're having fun. Just a I was about to get out of the car Edward kissed me on the cheek, this in turn made my knees week - good thing I was sitting- and made me fall even more in love with him. Overall despite the gym accident this day was one of the best in my life.

**So review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I don't think it's one of my bests. So review you have no idea, unless you write yourself, how big a smile I get on my face reading your reviews and I promise to respond to them. also would you like Edward's point of view or any character for that matter **

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that lately in the story it has all been about Edward and Bella so in this chapter I'm going to put some friend action in the next few chapters. Also I thank the people who reviewed the last chapter, and also the people who added it to favourite lists. I would also like to thank people who have read the story in general. This chapter has some bad words in.**

**Let me apologies for any mistakes beforehand.**

**I forgot to put into the story so far that when Bella and Edward touch that electric current passes through them.**

**Disclaimer: the wonderful world of twilight, sadly, doesn't belong to me but Stephanie Mayer.**

**So without further ado please enjoy this chapter.**

**Sammii**

**BPOV**

Today was the day before my birthday and Alice said – well ordered really – that I was to sleep at her house with Rose so that we can have fun and plan our revenge on Tanya and her wannabe's. She even managed to let her parents let the boys stay; Mr. Brandon or Tom would do anything if she pulled out her puppy dog eyes and pout, I couldn't resist her ever she's too dam cute. Of course I still had to ask Alice whether I could stay for the two months mum and Phil were touring.

"Come on Bella, hurry up. I've loads of sleep over activities planned." Alice said in a rush, well when did Alice not speak in a rush, as she directed me to her Porsche. "Oh and you are going to love the present I got you, it's perfect." She's been saying that for three days now, yet she still hasn't dropped any clues to what it could be.

After the short ride we arrived at the Brandon mansion size house, I've accepted the fact that all of my friends are rich along with my family, there is a reason why we are the most popular people at school. We headed into the house and waited for Rose and the boys to arrive, they still had to go home and get their stuff as they weren't sure that they were in fact coming. Of course the evil pixy – also known as Alice – came to pick me up this morning and told me to bring my sleepover things.

Once we got in the house Alice told me to wait in the living room and to let people in when they get here whilst she went to get everything ready. Rose was the first to arrive, but she only lived down the road, she was shortly followed by Emmett who – when he saw Rose – pulled her into a giant hug and kissed her. I had to look away as one innocent kiss was turning into a full on make-out session. I was glad that Jasper arrived so I turned my attention to him and away from Em and Rose.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey Bells, where's Ali?" Jasper asked me.

"Upstairs getting everything ready, she should be down soon." And with that Jasper rushed upstairs to meet the love of his life, sigh, I wish I could be with someone like Alice and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett, you could feel the love radiating from them when they were together.

A little while later at around 5:30 Edward arrived, he apologised for being late and said that his mum wanted help with moving a box into the house. The excuse of course made me even more in love with him, wait did I just say love, I knew I was falling for him but love after only two weeks of knowing him again.

After another 10 minuets of me and Edward chatting and trying to ignore Emmett and Rosalie Alice bounced down the stairs with Jasper behind her. She dragged us all to the couches in the middle of the room.

"Ok guys and girls, we are going to watch some movies, play some games and eat all night. Then at midnight we shall give Bella her presents as it would officially be her birthday." Alice explained. After this she led us upstairs and into the movie room. The room was massive, it had a screen like the ones in the cinema and comfy cream couches. It also had most of the DVDs known to man. "Drop all of your things here as we'll be sleeping in this room. So if you'll get your PJs out we will get change." She left the boys to get changed in the movie room and dragged us to her bedroom.

"Now Bella I knew you wouldn't pack some nice PJs so I got you some." Well Alice would be Alice. The pyjamas Alice gave me consisted of: a dark blue cami and matching boyshorts. Alice had an Eyelet-trim cami and boyshorts with flowers on them. Rose had a pink and white strip Lace-Trimmed cami and white boyshorts with pink flowers. After we were all ready we made our way to the movie room and had the satisfaction to see the boys eyes pop out of their heads. Jasper was just looking at Alice. Emmett was looking at Rosalie. And Edward was looking at me with the same expression Jasper and Emmett had. The boys were just wearing pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt; I knew that if they were at home they would wear boxers. **(girls PJs on profile)**

"Ok so the pizza will be here soon so in the meantime we will play truth or dare." I groaned at this Alice knew I hated that game.

We all sat in a circle: Alice, then Jasper, then Emmett, then Rose, then Edward, then me.

"So who wants to start?" Alice asked.

"Me, me, pick me!" Emmett all but screamed with his hand in the air like a 5 year old.

"Ok Emmett you can go first. But we need to set some rules. 1. You can't pick the person who just picked you. 2. You have to do the truth or dare, no forfeits. Hmm I can't think of any more, so let the game begin." Alice said.

Emmett was looking around the room weighing out his options. I silently prayed that he didn't pick me; Emmett's dares were the worst

"Jasper. Truth or dare?"

"truth." Wise move Jazz

"Chicken. What's your most embarrassing childhood memory?"

"I wanted to become a cowboy and so I got on a hoarse, this is before I could ride, and I fell off and then the hoarse shat on me." Jasper originally came from Texas. When he finished telling us his memory, we were all laughing at Jasper. Once we calmed down and Jasper turned form the red he was to his normal colour, Jasper searched for the next victim. I wouldn't be too bothered if Jasper picked me. His dares weren't as bad as Emmett's.

"Edward. Truth or dare?" Jasper said

"Dare." Edward said strait away.

"I dare you to drink the drink we make up. And you have to drink all of it." Jasper said. With this all of us – except for Edward – went into the kitchen to make the drink Edward had to drink.

We looked through the fridge and all of the cupboards and in the end we found all of the ingredients to make the concoction. Alice started by putting some ketchup into a glass. Emmett then found some pickled eggs and poured the juice thing into the glass. Meanwhile I looked into the fridge and came across some sour milk; smiling to myself I poured it in with the other ingredients. Jasper then went into the cupboard and took out some red hot chilli source and poured in half of the bottle. We continued like that until we had this brown lumpy concoction that looked a bit like shit.

We all ran back into the room with Jasper holding the glass in his hand.

"Ok Eddie-boy, I want you to drink all of this." Jasper said giving the glass to Edward. Edward's face was so funny. His nose was scrunched up in disgust, it looked kind of cute. First Edward brought the glass to his nose and smelt the drink, wrong idea I smelt it in the kitchen and to tell you that it smelt bad was not the case, it smelt beyond bad. Slowly he brought the drink to his lips and tasted it. His expression was so funny whilst he drank the mixture we created that we – minus Edward – started laughing. By the time that he finished the glass we were all lying on the floor barley able to breathe.

As soon as Edward finished the drink he ran to the nearest bathroom. This of course made us laugh even harder, and I almost wet myself. We heard Edward come into the room and tried to sober up but completely failing.

"God that was disgusting. Anyways back to the game." Edward said once he sat back down next to me. "Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said confidently. I remembered the last time I picked truth and got asked what my secret indulgence was, let's just say it's quite embarrassing.

"I dare you to..." the rest of his dare was cut off signalling the pizza's arrival by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Announced Alice

"No Alice I have a better idea." Edward said which made me curious. "I dare Bella to flirt with the delivery guy."**(Go along with it guys. Edward likes Bella but he's doing it because he knows Bella is self conscious and that she wouldn't actually go along with it.) **Edward knew about the fact that I was self conscious.

"Fine, give me the money Ali." Alice gave me a 20 and I headed for the door. When I opened it I met a surprise to find that it was Mike Newton who was delivering the pizza.

"Hey Bella, don't you look fine tonight." Mike said. I internally cringed at that but of course I had a dare to do.

"Yeah well you look sexy in that uniform. I always wanted a man in a uniform." Eww.

"Yeah so how would you like to go on a date with me?" Mike asked me in what I think was supposed to be a sexy voice.

"Sorry mike I'm busy and it was just a dare to flirt with you, so I would like our pizzas." With that I gave him the money and took the pizzas out of his hands.

When I walked back into the movie room I could see that my friends were laughing and that Edward had a relived expression on his face. Why though, I understood the laughing they were listening to the dare but why was Edward relieved.

"Ok so the pizza's here. How about we eat then we carry on this game." Alice suggested which everyone agreed to. It was a good thing that Alice ordered 3 pizzas as Emmett ate a full one to himself. After we all finished eating we went back to sit in the circle and now I had the perfect dare to give.

"Ok Bella let's start this game again." Emmett said enthusiastically, not for long. I looked around the room making it look like I was choosing who I was going to either make them tell a truth or dare them. Finally my eyes came to rest on Emmett.

"Emmett truth or dare?" I knew he would choose dare because 1. He's not 'chicken' as he puts it, and 2. No one expects me to give bad dares I'm supposed to be too 'nice'

"You know I'm not chicken Swan so dare me." This was going to get back all the times he either embarrasses me or calls me chicken.

"Ok Emmett I dare you to..."

**You all hate me now don't you? Well if you review maybe I will write faster and you will know what dare Emmett gets and to find out what the revenge on the bitches also known as Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. I need ideas on the revenge.**

**Thanks for reading. And please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight universe only this plot. **

**Ok so chapter 9. Thanks for the people who reviewed. And I would like to apologise for any mistakes.**

**Sammii. **

_**

* * *

Previously**_

"_Emmett truth or dare?" I knew he would choose dare because 1. He's not 'chicken' as he puts it, and 2. No one expects me to give bad dares I'm supposed to be too 'nice'_

"_You know I'm not chicken Swan so dare me." This was going to get back all the times he either embarrasses me or calls me chicken._

"_Ok Emmett I dare you to..."_

**

* * *

Now**

**BPOV**

"Ok Emmett I dare you to wear one of Alice's outfits until morning." I said. This caused everyone other than Emmett to laugh whilst he had his mouth hanging open. As Emmett puts it no one takes away his man hood and what I dared him does. "Come on Em you know the rules or are you too chicken to do it." I taunted him.

"I am not a chicken, Swan. Bring it." Emmett replied.

"Ok. Alice will pick it out and then you must wear it, as I said before, until morning. The outfit must consist: of either a skirt or trousers; a shirt of some sorts; shoes; jewellery; and most importantly make-up." By the end of this Emmett staring at me in horror and the rest of us were laughing at Emmett. "So basically you are becoming a girl until morning. Alice you may now start with the dare." With that Alice squealed and dragged Emmett into her room.

**APOV**

When Bella told us what Emmett's dare was; I almost wet myself laughing. I was also excited because I got to give him a makeover, yay. I know the perfect outfit. I grabbed Emmett and dragged him upstairs. This was going to be fun, maybe even better than Bella Barbie.

**BPOV**

We waited around half an hour for Alice to return downstairs. During that half an hour we heard Emmett scream countless times. She was laughing at what I presume was Emmett.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Emily." We all laughed at the name. Emmett slowly, unwillingly walked into view and we all fell into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Emmett was wearing: red vinyl trousers, which looked war too tight; a purple leopard print bustier top; a knee length black boots with a really thin heal; and a necklace with a purple rose on. Alice also managed to find a red wig for Emmett to wear, which was curled, and did his make-up in natural tones. Overall Emmett made it as the least attractive girl in the universe. All of the people in the room – except for Emmett – gave Alice and I high fives; Alice because she picked the clothes and did everything and me because I came up with the idea. **(outfit on profile)**

"Don't you look pretty Emily?" Jasper teased. Emmett grunted in response.

"I've had enough of this game now, do you want to watch movies now?" I asked knowing that Emmett would try and get his revenge on me one way or another.

"Let's vote. I'm in." Alice said.

"Me too." Jasper said, probably going along with Alice.

"Yep I could do with some movies." Edward chipped in

"Yeah I'm bored of this game so I'm." Rosalie said making Emmett, sorry Emily, groan.

"Rosie baby I thought you was on my side?" Emmett asked Rose.

"I'm sorry Emily but I'm not a lesbian and I think that my boyfriend would complain so don't call me baby." Rose teased.

"Fine, movies then." Emmett agreed at last.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Edward asked.

"Haunting in Connecticut." Jasper said. Of course it would have to be a scary film, I hated them. **(Darcy who co-owns this profile told me to watch it, it was scary.)**

We settled on the couches in the movie room, Alice and jasper to one; Emmett and Rosalie to another; Edward and me to the last one. They are only 3 couches. Jasper got the disk and put it in the DVD player. Alice turned the lights off and went back to the couch. I looked at the couples by me as Jasper fast forward to the start of the movie; Rose and Emmett were making out, though it looked weird as Emmett was still dressed as a girl. Alice and Jasper were just hugging and holding onto each other, it was cute. I wished I had someone special like Alice and Rosalie.

During the movie I cowered into Edward when the scary bits happened. At the moment this spirit like thing came out of nowhere causing me to jump and let out a little scream; in response Edward pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, this relaxed me and I could tell I was close to sleep.

* * *

When I was awoke I heard voices next to me and I decided to pretend to be asleep.

"When are you going to tell her Edward?" a voice which sounded like Alice's asked Edward.

"Just leave it Alice." Edward replied. It sounded like one of them were leaving the room and I felt lips at my ear. "Time to wake up Bella." Edward whispered gently. I stretched my arms in response and let a huge yawn escape.

"What time is it?" I asked still groggily from sleep.

"Just before midnight. Alice says it's almost time to open your presents." Edward told me. Then I realised the position we were in. Edward still had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was on top of him. When I realised that I blushed and looked down.

"Why can't I do it in the morning?" I asked him. Edward chuckled and then answered me.

"Well Alice said something about shopping and Bella Barbie."

"Seriously and on my birthday, could the day get any better?" I asked with sarcasm thick on my tone. His reply was another chuckle.

After another moment everyone arrived in the movie room. Alice was carrying a cup of coffee for me, which I was grateful for. I was happy to see that Emmett was still wearing the outfit the Alice made him wear for our little game of truth or dare. Alice told me that we would start opening presents as soon as I finished my coffee and of course when the clock strikes midnight. Why midnight? You may ask, well it started after I met Alice. I would always sleep at Alice's house and she would invite Rose. At midnight we always were still up and the hyperactive pixy always wanted me to open my presents straight away. And so a tradition was born and every birthday Alice, Rosalie and I have it's always a sleep over the night before and midnight opening of presents.

I finished my coffee fairly quickly and we all sat talking about unimportant things when the clock hit midnight. Alice squealed when she heard it and a chorus of happy birthdays could be heard.

"Its time." he said to us all. "I'll go first." She declared and got up from her place on Jasper's lap and danced out of the room. She soon returned with a huge pink box with a pale blue in her hands. Obviously my wishes of not having any presents had been ignored – again – this year. "Open it." Alice said excitedly. So I gently pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box and came across – to no one's surprise – a mountain of clothes.

"Thank Ali." I told her. I got up and went to hug her tiny form.

"Wait Bella there's more." Alice nearly shouted at me in her excitement. This time she gave me a small green bag and I looked inside. Of course Alice got me make-up she wanted me to wear more of it; I normally put on the bare minimum, she also gave me some cute black and white ballet flats with a pink bow. **(Ballet flats on profile)**

"Thanks." I told her again.

"My turn now." Emmett all but shouted as he went out of the movie room to get his gift. Emmett came back after a minute or so and ran straight towards me before engulfing me in a bear hug that made my feet leave the floor."

"Erm Em." I managed to get out.

"Sorry Belly-boo so open my gift." Emmett told me so I did. Inside the wrapping paper was a box with a picture of the iphone on it.

"You got me an iphone?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"Well yeah like you like needed one 'cause like everybody's got one." Emmett said in a girl's voice to match his outfit. We burst out laughing again.

Rosalie and Jasper gave me my gifts. Rose got me a new camera to 'capture our junior year' as she put it and Jazz got me some books that I was looking at the other day.

"Um Bella, I realise that I've only known you again for a few weeks but I got you something." Edward said. I smiled reassuringly at him silently telling him that it's ok. Edward then handed me a little flat square covered in silver wrapping paper. Inside was a CD of a band I told Edward on his third day here that I liked, hmm I wonder how he remembered.

"Thank-you Edward." I told him honestly.

"There's something else." Edward told me and made his way to his sleeping bag and backpack. Edward reached into the backpack and pulled a chain out. He silently made his way back to where I was standing. I gave me the chain and I gasped at what I saw.

The chain held a black, brass locket with a gold star design on the front and plain gold on the back. In the corner a little coral colour lily was in the top right corner. Inside was a picture of my dad and me, it symbolised that we didn't need anyone else as long as we had each other. My dad gave me this locket just after mum left us when I was a baby and I used to wear it everywhere I went. I was so sad the day I lost it. **(pic on profile)**

"H...how did you find it?" I asked him

"I was looking through the boxes we haven't unpacked yet and I saw this. I realised what it was and thought I'll give it to you again for your birthday. I guess you left it at my house a just before you left." Edward told me.

"Can you put it on me?" I asked Edward. He agreed and I gave him the locket. I lifted my hair up so he could put it on easier and felt his hands brush against my neck. I noticed a strange electric type shock when he touched my bare skin. He quickly put on the locket and I let my hair fall.

"We have one more present Bella. This one is from all of us." Alice said bouncing up and down as her excitement levels increased.

They lead me outside and blindfolded me. Someone grabbed hold of my hand to help me get to the place I needed to get without tripping. I knew that Edward had hold of me because of the electrical signals passing between us. He moved me a few steps forward and I heard a door open. He picked me up gently and I gasped because of the shock.

"I'm only getting you through the door." Edward explained to me. After a few more minutes we came to a standstill. Some took the blindfold off and I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the light. Standing in front of me was a beautiful black car. I knew this car was a Lamborghini murcielago. **(pic on profile)**

"You got me a Lamborghini for my birthday?" I asked them in shock.

"Not just any Lamborghini it's a murcielago." Jasper said.

"We got it you because your truck died and you to like to drive." Alice explained.

"Thanks you guys I love it." I said bouncing just like Alice. As long as I didn't know how much this cost I should be ok.

"Come on lets go inside and get to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow for SHOPPING!" Alice yelled the word shopping at the end, her excitement levels getting higher again because she loves shopping. "and then Bella Barbie. We are going to have so much fun"

Three words came to mind; kill me now.

**

* * *

So this is chapter 9, please give me some reviews to brighten up my day and give me feedback. The sooner I get reviews the sooner I will start writing and so the sooner you get the chapter to read. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review**

**Sammii **


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for chapter 10. Again I apologise for any mistakes made, I don't have a beta and I'm not the best at English in school.**

**Thanks to all the people who are reading this story, just under 3000. I'm really happy that people want to read what I have to write. Also if I got some facts wrong I'm sorry.**

**Without further ado you can now read chapter 10**

**Sammii**

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Wakeup, wakeup, wakeup." Was the first thing I heard the evil pixy in the morning. I knew it was too early. This time Alice shook me and trying to get away from her I rolled over thinking I was on my bed, only to land on the floor with a loud thud. I forgot that we all fell asleep on the couches in the movie room.

"Ow." I groaned and heard a few chuckles behind me.

"Come on Bella get dressed, it's time to go shopping." Alice told me. When I made no attempt to move she grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the guest rooms. I looked at the clock and my eyes almost popped out of my head, it was 6:00. Why did we need to get up for shopping at 6:00? Lying on the bed was a cute outfit. There was a yellow tank top with a picture of ice-cream which said I 3 (the ice-cream made a love heart) summer, even though it was September, Alice is weird. It also had a plain white top to go under the tank; a pair of yellow skinny jeans; some yellow converse; a yellow ring with a flower on it and a necklace with a heart on it. I loved the outfit.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. After I was dressed Alice came into the guest room to tell me that breakfast was ready. Alice was wearing a grey off the shoulder dress with black leggings and suede knee length boots. She also had a black necklace on. She looked amazing. I quickly made my way downstairs following the scent of bacon and eggs.

When I reached the kitchen Mrs. Brandon, or Helen, was washing up the pots and pans used to cook. The rest of the gang were sitting down at the bar and eating bacon and scrambled eggs, Emmett sadly wasn't in Alice's clothes. I went to sit down next to Rosalie who looked half dead, never wake Rose up before 8 she isn't a morning person. Rosalie was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt; black jean shorts; white leggings; red high heels and a red flower necklace. I ate my breakfast and as soon as I put my fork down Alice dragged me out of the house, with a quick goodbye to her mum and the boys, and into her car. **(Girls outfits on profile)**

"The boys are going to clean up and then going home." Alice explained as we set off. "We're off to because I wanted to do some proper shopping, so that's why we got up early." Great a three hour drive with the hyperactive pixy and the half dead beauty, though she was better than before because she had her coffee. During the ride Alice and Rose talked about Jasper and Emmett and how they loved him. I wished I had someone like that.

"So Bella is there anyone you like?" Rosalie asked me after she finished describing her latest date with Emmett.

"No." I said a little too quickly and of course my famous blush had to come pointing out that I lied.

"Come on Bella, tell us we're your best friends." Alice said whilst pouting. I could never say no to her when she pouts.

"Ok I do like someone." I told them slowly.

"Who?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Edward." I sighed quietly. I then heard two screeches and felt the car stop.

"Erm Alice why did you stop your car at the side of the high-way?" I asked.

"Because Isabella you just said that you like Edward. How much do you like him? When did you start liking him? Do you love him?" Alice asked without pauses so I couldn't answer her questions.

"OK Alice, I will tell you but you need to calm down." I told her. "Ok I like him a lot and it started from the second he caught me when I was going to into English and tripped, you know I like a man who can save me from myself. I don't know if I love him yet. But when I learnt that he was my childhood friend I started liking him more." I tried to explain to her.

"You two need to get together." Rosalie said from the back of the car. I jumped because I forgot that she was here with the way Alice was interrogating me. Alice turned the radio on and, a thousand miles, came on.** (I was watching white chicks, awesome movie) **Alice and Rose squealed.

"OH MY GOD this is our song." Rosalie shouted and started to sing.

**(Bold is Rosalie,**_ italics is Alice,_underline is Bella, _**rose Alice and Bella**_**)**

**Making my way downtown****  
****Walking fast****  
****Faces pass****  
****And I'm home bound**

_Staring blankly ahead__  
__Just making my way__  
__Making a way__  
__Through the crowd_

_And I need you__**  
**_And I miss you_**  
**_**And now I wonder...**

_**If I could fall**__**  
**__**Into the sky**__**  
**__**Do you think time**__**  
**__**Would pass me by**__**  
**__**'Cause you know I'd walk**__**  
**__**A thousand miles**__**  
**__**If I could**__**  
**__**Just see you**__**  
**__**Tonight**_

_It's always times like these__  
__When I think of you__  
__And I wonder__  
__If you ever__  
__Think of me_

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

**'Cause I need you**_**  
**_And I miss you_**  
**__And now I wonder...__**  
**_  
_**If I could fall**__**  
**__**Into the sky**__**  
**__**Do you think time**__**  
**__**Would pass me by**__**  
**__**'Cause you know I'd walk**__**  
**__**A thousand miles**__**  
**__**If I could**__**  
**__**Just see you**__**  
**__**Tonight**__**  
**_  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

**Making my way downtown****  
****Walking fast****  
****Faces pass****  
****And I'm home bound**

_Staring blankly ahead__  
__Just making my way__  
__Making a way__  
__Through the crowd__  
_  
And I still need you_**  
**_**And I still miss you**_**  
**__And now I wonder...__  
__**  
**__**If I could fall**__**  
**__**Into the sky**__**  
**__**Do you think time**__**  
**__**Would pass us by**__**  
**__**'Cause you know I'd walk**__**  
**__**A thousand miles**__**  
**__**If I could**__**  
**__**Just see you...**_

_**If I could fall**__**  
**__**Into the sky**__**  
**__**Do you think time**__**  
**__**Would pass me by**__**  
**__**'Cause you know I'd walk**__**  
**__**A thousand miles**__**  
**__**If I could**__**  
**__**Just see you**__**  
**__**If I could**__**  
**__**Just hold you**__**  
**__**Tonight**_

We were laughing by the end of the song and sang alone to others until we reached the mall. Our conversation about Edward all but forgotten.

* * *

The day flew by quickly and in no time at all we were going to leave, after a little argument with Alice of course.

"Can we go in this store first Bella, then we can go." It turned out the store Alice wanted to go in was a dress store. I don't know why we needed dresses.

"Ali, why do we need dresses?" I asked her.

"Well the 6 of us are going out for a meal tonight and it's a fairly classy place." Alice explained with a little glint in her eyes, she was up to something.

Alice ended up buying me a dress much to my dismay. I mean I had dresses back at home why did I need another one. She wouldn't even let me look at the dress she just said to me that it's perfect. She also said that Rosalie and she got a dress as well.

We went back to the car with loads of shopping bags. How many I don't know I lost count after thirty. They're so many that they barely fit in the back of Alice's Porsche and Rose and I had to put some on our laps.

"Ok we need to get you and Edward together Bella." Alice said about thirty minutes after we started driving.

"And how are you going to do that?" I challenged her.

"It's quite simple really. We're going to give you a make-over so you look beautiful – not that you don't know – and then he's sure to like you." Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice it won't work you can't make someone like another person with looks." I told her.

"But Bella Edward likes you too." Rose said from the back of the car.

"And how do you know that then Rose?" I asked

"The way he looks at you, it's quite obvious your just blind." Alice said.

"Fine, but nothing too drastic Alice." I knew she would win in the end, she always wins. After I said those little words Alice squealed and bounced excited, this worried me because she was driving.

* * *

In no time at all we were at Alice's house and I was being dragged up into Alice's room way too quickly to see anything other than a blur.

"Ok Bella have a shower first. Here is the shampoo I have when you stay, a towel and your dressing gown." She threw all the things at me, and of course with my lack of hand-eye coordination I ended up dropping all of them on the floor. I quickly picked them up and ran into Alice's en suite bathroom. I slowly undressed and stepped into the shower taking my time. After awhile I heard Alice shouting at me to hurry up, so I quickly turned the shower off, dried my hair and put my underwear and dressing gown on. I made my way outside of the bathroom to be pounced on by Alice.

"You took your time in the bathroom Bella, come on we have less time to get ready." Alice said with a frantic look in her eyes, she needed at least two hours to get ready and according to Rose we were supposed to be ready at six in an hour and a half.

"Calm down Ali and let's get this show on the road." I told her. She quickly smiled and started on my make-up whilst Rose did my hair. They were soon finished but told me that I couldn't look into the mirror until I had my dress, shoes and accessories on. I quickly put on the blue dress Alice bought me as well as the black sandals held on by straps at the ankle – Alice is trying to kill me – I also put in some blue flower earrings and the my old locket.

"I'm done!" I shouted out of the door whilst walking out of the bathroom. I saw that Rose and Alice were already dressed. Alice was wearing a pink dress that finished just below the knee with a pink bow just below the bust, pink peep-toe pumps and pink earrings. Meanwhile Rose had a red pencil dress with a belt at the waist, it went below the knees. Rose also had black suede pumps with crystal-studded bows at the heel, necklace with a heart on and some earrings in. They looked gorgeous

I looked in the mirror and was shocked by the person staring back at me. She had her hair in soft curls framing her face and light make-up in natural tones, yet her eyes were done smoky, making them pop out. She wore a blue dress with a bow below the bust, which ended just below the knee and the heeled sandals made her legs look long. Overall she looked stunning. **(Girls dress on profile)**

"Thank you, thank you. You girls work miracles" I said to the girls.

"You're welcome." Alice replied. "So let's get going the boys are waiting." Alice said the last part excitedly making me think that something was either up or going to happen. She quickly grabbed my arm as Rose had all ready made her way downstairs. Whilst Alice was dragging me out of the room I looked at the clock and saw that it was six, wow Alice is actually punctual for once. Alice let go of my arm leaving me to take the stairs on my own, need I say that heels, me and stairs don't mix very well. I slowly made my way down the stairs, keeping me eyes on the floor. When I looked up I could see why Alice was so excited.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the crowd shouted at me and of course I blushed, nothing out of the ordinary. Of course that little she devil – Alice – had to throw a birthday party for me. Not good, I am going to embarrass myself and I know it. Just wait until I get my hand of that pixy.

**

* * *

****Ok so that's chapter 10 finished**

**Be nice to me and make my day by reviewing, it doesn't take long, please.**

**So bye for now and don't forget to review.**

**Sammii.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So thanks for all the people who reviewed and yet again I am sorry for any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

BPOV

The party was in full swing and after that little embarrassing bit at the beginning it was alright. Of course as this party was for me I still had to talk to all of the guests. After I finished with the guests it was time for fun. So I dragged Alice and Rose onto the dance floor, that Alice got installed, as; everything I'm not by The Veronicas, came on. Normally I'm averse to dancing but it was fun with my best friends.

_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause you're so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

By the end of the song Emmett joined us on the dance floor and started to do his crazy dancing. It was hilarious to watch and I almost pissed my pants. I decided to go to get a drink to cool down from the dancing. On my way to the beverage table clumsy Bella came into action as I tripped over one of the numerous wires on the outside of the room. I prepared myself for impact but yet again, like the first day of school, my face didn't hit the floor. I then realised that strong arms were wrapped around my waist and it felt like electricity was running through my body starting from my waist. I twisted in the arms of the person how caught me and came into contact with a pair of emerald eyes looking into my brown ones.

"Hello Bella." Edward said, his lips turning up into a crooked smile I loved. I then realised that Edward still had a hold of me.

"Erm... Edward you're still holding me." When I said this he set me on my feet and let go of me, his checks turning a light pink. Aww he looked so cute.

"Sorry." He mumbled in a small voice, yet again how cute was he. "Anyways Bella we have to stop meeting like this." Edward said making me blush. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?" Edward asked.

"No. But I'm not beautiful." I mumbled back lowly.

"Yes you are beautiful, never say you aren't, and you look more than beautiful in that dress." Edward said I blushed as I do when any complements are given to me. "So where were you going before you fell?" Edward asked me.

"Well I was going to get a drink; it's kind of hot in here." I explained to him.

"May I join you?" Edward asked.

"Of course." He took my hand in his and the electrical current ran through me again. He lead me to the drinks table and I was marvelling about the feel of his hand in mine, soft and smooth. When we reached the refreshment table Edward asked me what I wanted, I said I would get it but he wouldn't let me get it.

After we got our drinks we went to sit on the couches that were moved to the outside of the room so the dance floor could be installed. We chatted aimlessly about random subjects and then started talking about when we lived in Forks.

"Remember that meadow we found?" I asked Edward. We were walking through the forest by Edward's house and came across a beautiful meadow. We used to go there all the time.

"Of course." Edward replied. Just then the DJ announced a slow song, typical Alice to get a DJ. "Would you like to dance Bella?" Edward asked me. I was frilled I wanted to dance with him all night.

"Yes Edward." With this he took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. Edward put his hands on my waist – not my arse like other boys do, he he's such a gentlemen – I put my arms around his neck as the lyrics to; two is better than one, started we swayed in time to the music.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something_

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I looked up at Edwards to see that he was staring at me. Our eyes connected and I saw an emotion I don't understand in his eyes.

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

I put my head against his chest. Edward held me tighter and buried his face in my hair taking deep breaths._  
__  
That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah__  
_

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one

At the end of the song I looked up to see Edward staring at me again, the same unknown emotion in his eyes. Slowly he leaned down to me looking at my lips. Our lips met each other I felt the spark again, this time stronger. At first I froze shocked about both the kiss and the intensity of the spark. Then I slowly moved my lips with his .It felt amazing, his lips were soft. When I realised that I was kissing Edward my best friend, even though I wanted to continue kissing, I froze and Edward pulled away.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled, at that time Alice came and pulled me away saying it was time to blow out the candles on the cake.

"bye." I said lowly to Edward. Alice had a look in her eyes saying _'you-will-tell-me-later'_ I guess she caught us kissing.

Alice led me to the kitchen and told me to get into position on the step behind the cake as Rosalie announced to the guests that it was time to bow out the candle. Alice and Rose stood on the step too, it was tradition that when one of us had a birthday and it was time to blow out the candles the other two would help. The cake was huge. It had four layers and was a pale metallic pink and had little pink sweet balls things going around the bottom of each layer and neatly on the side of the cake. It also had some icing flowers on the top of the cake. Alice managed to manage to get 18 candles on the cake somehow. **(Pic on profile. Pretend it has candles)**

After we blew out the candles I tried to ignore Edward for the rest of the party. I was unsuccessful in this as where ever I went Edward seemed to be there, whenever I did see him though I walked to the other side of the room, or to dance, or to chat with a random person. The expression on Edward's face when I tried to avoid him was so sad it was heartbreaking. By the end of the night I had my answer, I was in love with Edward Cullen and I knew he would never be in love with me. I realised this because it broke my heart to see him sad and even though it's been a few hours and I can see him, I miss him terribly.

**

* * *

**

Ok so Bella and Edward kiss and that Bella realised she was in love with Edward. I'm thinking of doing Edward's point of view next, please tell me if you want to stick with Bella's.

**So review please as I love them and they make me happy. Also give me your opinions, was it good or bad**

**I Love you people who read my story**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so, so, so, sooooo sorry I haven't updated. At the end of August I had to finish homework. Then I've had so much homework in history and food since I started food. It doesn't help that I'm in the last year at high school. So thanks for sticking with me and I will update quicker next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.**

**So please read and yet again I'm sorry **

**EPOV**

Why did I have to kiss Bella? I'm so stupid; it's obvious that she doesn't like me, yet I have to kiss her. I mean why would she like me she's perfect and well I'm just me, Edward Cullen with the weird coloured hair** (I like his hair)**. The moment felt so perfect and I was so caught up in the fact that I was holding her and that she fit perfectly in my arms that I had to kiss her and how breathtakingly beautiful she looked in that dress. And then she ignored me for the rest of the night, which was heartbreaking as I love Bella. That's right I love Isabella Swan, my best friend, and she doesn't even think of me that way. It would be a miracle if she even wants to be friends after this.

It was now the end of the party and we were kicking out any of the guests that we found past out drunk – Mr. Brandon wouldn't be happy if he found drunken teenagers in his house – we did call for taxis for them. When everybody was out of the house, but the six of us, we started cleaning, during this I stayed away from Bella; she must be uncomfortable about that kiss I gave her.

I remember that when she fell asleep watching movie yesterday, she mumbled my name and sighed. She was dreaming about me and she seemed happy, so I kissed her lost in the moment thinking she liked me that way. But of course she didn't, she stopped the kiss.

After everything was clean we collapsed on the couches too tired to do anything else. By no time everyone was asleep – well apart from me. And I just watched Bella sleep. She was so perfect and beautiful. When she was asleep her face was smooth of worry and looked carefree. After awhile I felt my eyes getting heavy and soon fell into a deep sleep with dreams of a brown eyed angle.

**BPOV (I got stuck on Edwards' point of view and also people wanted Bella's)**

I woke up the next morning to find myself laying on Alice's couch in her living room in a dress. I didn't recall what happened last night to make me fall asleep; well I did just wake up. I thought about last night and the memories came rushing back to me: the party; the dance with Edward; the kiss; avoiding Edward. I knew that I couldn't ignore Edward anymore because of the pain I felt when I tried to stay away.

Looking around I saw that I was the first one up and so decided to go to the kitchen to make breakfast for the six of us. I decided to make pancakes. I made the batter and as I was about to put it in the pan I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and came to face Edward, seeing him made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"hi." I said like any other day.

"hi." He mumbled back lowly. Maybe I hurt his feeling when I ignored him. I should apologise.

"Edward I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to ignore you. Let's just go back to how we were. I don't like the tension around us." He looked at me then and a small smile came on his face, I noticed that it didn't reach his eyes though.

"Yeah your right. Friends?" he asked

"Friends." I confirmed.

Edward held his arms out for a hug. We always hug though so it was normal. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me. We hugged for a long time 5 minutes maybe until we heard the others getting up. I pulled away from him and walked back to the oven to finish cooking breakfast. When I reached the oven I'm sure I heard Edward mumble something that sounded like 'I love you' but it was so quiet I couldn't be sure. But why would he love me. I must have misheard him.

Soon everyone came in and I finished the pancakes. Of course Emmett ate like 30 and so I had to make more. Soon everyone was finished and we cleaned up the kitchen. At the moment everyone was laying lazily on the couches. I looked at the clock on the DVD player Alice has in her living room and saw it was almost 1 pm.

"I've got to go now." I told them. Mum was expecting me home. Even though I wasn't with her on my birthday most days she always wants to celebrate the day after. I got a chorus of byes from my friends – and a bear hug that could have easily broken me in half from Emmett – grabbed my stuff and headed out to my new car.

I still couldn't believe that they got me a Lamborghini for my birthday. I started the car and I purred to life. On the way home I thought about the whole thing with Edward and what I was going to do.

I was approaching my street so I decided to see how fast I can get this baby. I got up to 100 miles an hour when I was coming close to my house; I could see it now, so I came to a sudden stop outside. Renée must have heard the car as she came outside to see what all the noise was about.

"Bella you didn't steel that car did you?" Renée asked me. Shows how much trust she has in me.

"Of course not mum. It was a birthday present from the guys." With this she let out a sigh, probably thinking she wouldn't have to turn me in to jail.

"That's very generous of them." Renée and I still didn't have a strong relationship with her. I still resent her because she walked out on dad and me when I was a baby still and only came to get me when dad died. I have a closer relationship with Rose's or Alice's mums, lately I have the closest relationship with Esme. She was always my second mother back in Forks; in fact she was the only mother figure I knew at that age.

My Renée led me into the living room and I sat down on the armchair, whilst she sat next to Phil on the love seat. She gave me a box wrapped in green paper. I opened it and found a little necklace with a swan on.

"It's been passed down your fathers' family for generations, and I though you could have it. The first daughter of the family gets it and then when the man has a daughter, the aunt gives it to her niece. Happy birthday Bella." my mum said to me. When she told me this I got tears in my eyes, I liked that she was passing down a tradition to me.

"Thanks mum. This gift means a lot to me." I said with emotion in my voice.

For the rest of the night we had pizza (Renée and Phil don't know how to cook and they said I shouldn't cook for my birthday, even if it was yesterday) and talked the night away. My birthday was one of the times where Renée, Phil and I bond. Phil talked more about his baseball tour thing and said they were leaving next week. This meant that even though Alice said I could stay, I still had to ask her again as she thought they were leaving in a month not a week.

Soon it was 10 pm so I decided it was time for bed as I had school tomorrow so I started my night-time routine. Whilst I was in the shower I wonder how the school will react to my car, even though good cars are seen in the school lot everyday a Mercedes is the best type other that the guy cars, which are awesome. When I was finished I put on a tank top and some boyshorts and collapsed on my bed. It was so comfy. I quickly got under the covers. As my eyes were dropping my phone vibrated singling I had a text. I picked up my phone and saw it was from Edward.

_Sweet dreams Bella – E _

He sent the texts almost every night and it made my heart hammer in my chest every time I got one. When I finished reading the text I fell into a deep sleep filled with green eyes and bronze hair.

**Was it any good? Please review and tell me your opinions. What do you think I should do next I need some fillers before the real action comes in.**

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry about the delay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I apologise for the lack of updating and the shortness of this chapter. I've got loads of work to do, geography, food and history coursework also revising for science and English exams. I don't know when I'm gonna update again it might be next week as I have a week off from school but I've got to revise in that time. Other than that it might be after the 11****th**** of November when my exams finished. I am not giving up on this story. **

**BPOV**

My alarm clock woke me up in the morning, pulling me away from the dream where Edward and I were together in the old meadow we found as children kissing. I cursed at my alarm clock, why did it have to choose to go off now and not in 10 minutes? Looking at the little calendar at the corner of the clock I realised why I got woken up at 6 o'clock, it's Monday morning and that means one thing school. On the downside I have to get out of my comfy bed and dress in Alice appropriate clothes. But something that outweighs the downside is that I get to see Edward.

I got into the shower taking my time to wash my hair. I loved the smell of my shampoo it's so relaxing. After I was done in the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and waited for the text Alice gave me most days to tell me what to wear. She would kill me if I didn't wear what she wanted. Soon I heard my phone beep, the text signal. I grabbed my phone and of course it was from Alice.

_Hey Bells_

_only 1 request 2day, wear a skirt_

_Love ya_

_Ali_

Wow, normally she would give me a whole outfit to wear; I guess I know why she only ordered one thing. Every time she tried to force me to wear a skirt I always refused, I guess by only giving me one order she guesses that I would wear one. I knew if I didn't wear a skirt I would be in heaps of trouble I wanted a happy Alice, you don't want to know what angry Alice is like. Shudder.

I looked in my closet and found a cute back skirt with floral print on. After I found the skirt I went to find a top that went with it. After a few minutes I found a black and white stripped with puffed shoulders. Not one to show my legs of I decided to stick with the black and white theme I picked out some white leggings. I put the leggings, skirt and top on. To accessorise the outfit I grabbed a white belt and put it on over my top. Shoes now and as I didn't feel like killing myself I decided to go with flats, I found a nice pair of black ankle boots at the back of my closet and decided that they would look nice. Deciding that I couldn't be bothered to do anything with my hair I got a bow headband to make it look less boring. **(outfit link on profile)**

Seeing I was running later than I thought, I didn't bother putting makeup on otherwise I would be late for school, running down the stairs only tripping on the last step but regaining my balance before I could say hello to the floor. I went into the kitchen and got a cereal bar from the cupboard before going to my car.

I quickly started the car and it purred to life. Revving the car I pull out of my drive. I drive to school at 100 miles per hour, the gang was right driving fast is fun. Soon I was pulling into the school parking lot. All eyes turned to my car as it pulled into view, well a Lamborghini wasn't a very affordable car even here, a Mercedes sure but the gangs' cars stood out even in Phoenix.

When I got out of the car everyone gasped, here was little shy Bella Swan driving a sports car at high speed. I smirked at the people and made my way to the picnic bench that the gang was sitting. When I got closer Emmett stood up and ran to me in and pulled me into a giant bear hug, strong enough to crack my bones.

"LIL SIS THAT WAS AWESOME DRIVING!" Em shouted whilst I was gasping for breath.

"E-m C-can-t br-ea-th." I managed to stutter out, Emmett realising that he was depriving me of air quickly let go. When we reached the table Alice had to be the first to talk.

"OMG Bella, you actually wore a skirt. That outfit is so cute on you; see you do have fashion taste. I can't believe you picked that out yourself." Alice rambled of course she has to notice the fact that I failed to beautify my face. "Isabella Swan, why don't you have any makeup on?" Alice said disapprovingly. God I hated it when people said my full name.

"Alice first of do not say my full name, unless you want to be called Mary." Alice shuddered when I said Mary she hates it as much as I hate Isabella. "Second I didn't have time this morning." I explained to her.

"Well that won't do. Come here we must sort you out." Alice said I sometimes hate this hyperactive pixie. After trying to unsuccessfully get out of the pixies grasp I sat through 10 minutes of her torturing me. When Alice finished I said hello to the rest of the group and after seeing the time made our way towards the building. Seeing the sluts walking around campus looking like they owned the place, on the way reminded me of the girls and my plans today, I told the boys that we were on our way to talk to Ali and Rose privately.

"You girls got your supplies?" I asked them. They nodded. Part one of bring the sluts down was going into action today. Let's just say paybacks going to be a bitch.

**With my limited amount of time I thought that this is the most appropriate place to stop. I promise to update as quickly as possible and please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So another chapter. I have to say I was a little disappointed last chapter as I only got like 2 reviews, so can you lovely people who read my story please review. Please.**

**Also we have made it to 100 reviews so can we try and get loads more. Thanks you guys who do review, love you.**

**Anyway here's chapter 14 of Why do you seem familiar.**

**Enjoy**

**Sammii.**

**BPOV**

I had to wait until lunch to set up for the first part of our revenge. Twenty minutes before the bell rung for lunch I dismissed myself from history saying I needed the toilet. I made my way down the corridor until I made it to the janitors' closet that Alice and Rose were going to meet me. After another minuet Alice came running down the corridor in her 4 inch heels, why couldn't I do that. After awhile Rose came running.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Mason wouldn't let me out." She apologised.

Alice yanked open the door to the door to the janitors' closet and got the stuff we needed and stored there out. Whilst this was taking place I went up the reception desk and look would have it today the male receptionist, Mark was working. For some reason he liked me and I could seem to get whatever I wanted from him.

"Excuse me Mark please can I have the combination for Tanya Denali's, Lauren Mallory's and Jessica Stanley's lockers please. You see they asked me to put something important in them and forgot to give me the combination in their rush." I quickly made up; it's a miracle that I could lie that convincingly maybe revenge can make me lie. To my utter shock Mark gave me what I asked for with a "you can come to me for anything" with a wink, shudder really he's like 40.

Walking out of the receptionist with the locker number I ran to where I knew Alice and Rose were. We didn't want to be out here for long as the teachers would be suspicious. Soon I raced around the corner to where the girls were standing, of course after sliding and almost hitting the wall.

"You got them?" Rosalie and Alice asked at the same time, it was quite amusing.

"Of course I wouldn't let you chica's down."

We then each grabbed a set of the equipment that we needed to pull of this revenge prank and headed to the three different lockers. Soon we had everything settled and ran back to the separate classrooms we came out. Before I walked in I looked at my watch 10 minutes had passed, a little too long to just go to the bathroom. When I walked into the classroom everyone looked at me.

"Isabella where have you been I don't believe that it takes 10 minutes just to go to the bathroom?" Mr. Walden said. I just shrugged and made my way to my seat mumbling something about no toilet paper.

I waited impatiently for the bell to ring for lunch this was going to be so good. After what felt like an eternity, seriously can 10 minutes go by so slow, the bell finally rung and I hopped up from my seat shoving everything in my bag. I walked quickly out of the room and hid behind the lockers by Tanya's but made sure I could see what was about to take place. Alice was by Jessica's and Rose, Lauren's.

I knew that the sluts went to their lockers separately before they met up before lunch. As I saw Tanya strutting to her locker like she was the frigging queen or something, I pulled out the video camera and pressed play. Of course we could always get pictures from the video.

I watched as Tanya flirted with a random boy before opening her locker. It happened as if in slow motion. Glue squirted out of the locker and landed all over her: her face, arms, clothes and hair. Then the feathers and glitter came shooting out landing all over her. She looked like a sparkly chicken I found it so hard not to burst out laughing even though many were I didn't want my cover to be blown. I heard her high pitch, claws down the chalkboard, scream. I pulled a rope by me then and the bucket of maggots came down on her. Her shrieks could be heard again, and then when the maggots were all gone a note fluttered down by her feet, she picked it up and even though I couldn't see the words on the paper I knew what it said.

_Paybacks a bitch isn't it. Oh and we're not finished yet. Watch your back_

_Toodles_

Her face was hilarious as we she hurried away to the nearest bathroom. Faintly Lauren's and Jessica's scream could be heard. I shut of the camera knowing phase one was complete.

Quickly moving from her place behind the lockers before anyone could see me, I made my way to the lunch room with a smirk on my face. When I opened the doors I made my way to our table at the back of the hall. The boys were already there with plates of food in front of them, it didn't surprise me that not only did Emmett have giant mountains of food of his but had 2 plates. Typical.

Soon Rose and Alice joined and I smirked at each of them.

"GIRLS DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WICKED WITCHES?" Emmett bellowed, he doesn't understand what an indoor voice is.

"No why?" we all answered well we need to keep a low cover at school we'll tell the guys at home.

"Well I say what happened to Lauren, Edward saw what happened to Tanya and Jazz saw what happened to Jessica." Emmett said in a much quieter voice.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or what?" I said annoyed playing along, strange I could lie today.

"Oh yeah, well I was walking out of English and I walked past Lauren's locker. When I was walking I heard this scream and turned to see that she was covered in glue and feathers and glitter and other stuff. So I was laughing my arse off then she screamed again and all these maggots fell on her. I saw a note then but didn't see what it said. These too..." he pointed to Edward and Jasper "said the same thing happened to Tanya and Jessica." Emmett said. We girls started laughing remembering the expressions on their faces when the prank/revenge got set into action.

After a bit of messing around and laughing about the sluts it was time to go to biology with Edward. On our way we passed Tanya's locker and you could see the feathers on the floor, I giggled at the memory of Tanya. When we sat down I heard people discussing who did it to the wicked 3. Little did they know it was innocent little Bella. Queue evil laugh.

After learning about boring hydrocarbons, I mean what good will that do later in life; it was time for gym, Yay. The rest of the day pasted quickly and I found myself at home with the gang over. It was a ritual for us to go to one of our houses. When mum came home from work and went straight upstairs, she knows how noisy we can be, I remembered the baseball tour thing in a few weeks and I figured that I should talk to Alice about it.

"Hey Ali can I stay at your house next week for about 2 months when my mum and Phil go on their baseball tour?" I asked her.

"Of course Belly you know that my mum loves you. Hey rose do you want to stay as well make a girls time of it?" Alice answered. I thought it was a good idea that Alice was inviting Rose, it would be more fun.

"Hell yeah this is going to be epic!" Rose replied over excited.

"Well then girls get packing this weekend for our stay. Ooh we can go shopping and a road trip..." Alice started planning, oh no the Nazi pixy is here. Alice really does go over the top in anything she does these months are going to be hell.

After a while I looked at the girls and asked silently if we should share the news on who pulled the awesome prank on the wicked ones.

"So boys you know them pranks on the sluts?" I started. The boys all nodded in recognition.

"Well what would you say if we know who did it?" Rose carried on.

"Hell yeah I want to congratulate them!" Emmett said a bit too loud.

"Well we did it, to get revenge on what they did to Bella." Alice finished for us. The boys looked shocked that we did this. Emmett got this big grin on his face and started shouting something about teaching his girls right, then he ran to Rose and they started making out – like that doesn't happen all the time, you could hardly find a time when them too wasn't kissing. Edward and Jasper still had the shocked expressions on their faces, it was kind of funny.

"You did what?" Edward asked quietly.

"PULLED THE PRANK ON THE SKANKS, come on Edward listen!" Emmett said in a slow voice like Edward was an idiot, like he could talk.

"I heard what she said stupid but why did you do it?" Edward said.

"Oh, well you know when Bella was in the hospital with her cut on her head, that really bad one. Tanya pushed her over and the other 2 as well as Tanya said some nasty words to Bella, so we're gonna teach them that no one messes with us." Rose said.

"So whose idea was this prank?"Jasper asked.

"Erm mine." I said in a small voice. Everyone then looked my way and I fidgeted in my seat uncomfortable that I was the centre of attention; I could feel the blush slowly rising on my cheeks.

"Wow little innocent Bella has learnt well." Emmett said whilst the other two stared at me in shock. Again. They soon snapped out of it though and started to congratulate me on my awesome idea.

"Oh we have two more pranks to pull on them. And you guys will be involved in the next one it's pretty simple." Rose explained. We then planed with the boys what the plan was.

Rose, Alice and I got the video cameras out with the footage of the sluts during the pranks on. The first step was to download the videos onto the school sight, where people can see it anytime they want. The next thing we did with them was get some funny ass snapshots from them to make into posters to go around the whole school.

Now part two of the plan was in action, all we needed to do was put the posters up and have a little fun with the sluts at dinner time. Tomorrow as going to be sweet.

**Ok so another chapter finished. I promise that soon I'll update more regularly.**

**Also can you please review I only got like two reviews for my last chapter and I know that people read this story and I would love feedback. I'm not going to say that I won't update until I get reviews cause that is mean but please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. Ok I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updating. I've been really busy with school work as well with thinking of the subjects I want to take at college. My computer kept freezing so I lost the whole chapter as I forgot to save it. Anyways the chapter is up now and so thanks to all those who stick with this story. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and from after this chapter those who review get a shout out. **

**BPOV**

We soon had the posters around the school with a little help of some of Emmett's friends on the football team. We of course told the guys that they couldn't mention who gave them the posters to put up. So when we got to school the next morning you couldn't see a wall free of posters. Everyone were laughing at them and waiting out at the front of the school for said sluts involved in them.

Soon I saw the bright neon pink Volkswagen Beetle which the sluts drove; seriously this car was that bright that you couldn't look directly at it without your eyes hurting like crazy. Their skin was still slightly sparkly from the glitter which made this slightly funnier.** (Remind you of anything in the sunlight...)** When they saw everyone crowded around the posters at the entrance to the school they went to investigate what they were all laughing at.

When the sluts got in eye sight of the other people the laughing got ten times worse. People were just pointing and laughing at the sluts and they couldn't even notice them, they were just walking around like the sluts they are craving the attention. They seriously thought that they were just looking at them because they were 'cool'. Ha as if.

Finally Tanya and her disciples reached the poster. And counting 3...2...1 "!" the screech coming from the she devils was really deafening. Ever heard dying cats or nails down the chalkboard? Well this was a lot worse; I'm talking of an explosion of the ear drums type of screech. They turned around and started screaming at people to find out who it was.

I looked at Rose and Alice, they nodded back. We walked up to the sluts and simultaneously said "Hi Bitches, paybacks a bitch isn't it." Then I finished it off by saying "I'll keep your eyes open if I were you." Then we just walked into the school after high-fiving each other. When we got out of view from the rest of the school we started laughing uncontrollably.

The boys caught up with us soon. Jasper and Emmett went straight to Alice and Rosalie, giving them a kiss, well for Emmett and Rose it was more like heavily making-out. Sometimes I wish that Edward felt the same way as I do. Whilst thinking this I subconsciously looked at Edward to see he was staring at intently with an emotion on his face I couldn't quite determine.

The bell signalling first lesson went then so Edward, Rose and I went off to English whilst the other three went to maths. On the way we saw the sluts walking down the corridor. I noticed that the boys weren't drooling over them – like always – instead they were laughing at them. We really have messed up their reputation, queue evil laugh. When they spotted Rose and me they glared at us but upon seeing Edward a flirtatious smile spread on their faces. At this Edward shuddered and I suppressed a laugh.

The day dragged and yet again it was the time for the next stage of the plan, at lunch again. The boys weren't too keen for this part, and to be frank neither were us girls but it needed to be done. Those sluts needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

After getting our lunch we sat down at our regular table waiting for the sluts to enter. Soon they did – still slightly sparkly – and strutted up right to the boys. Hmmm this might make it easier. Tanya went straight to Edward; Lauren to Jasper and Jessica to Emmett. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica shamelessly flirted with the boys and they flirted back, all part of the plan. I'm not going to lie, Alice, Rosalie and I were jealous of this fact and furious but we did know it was for the plan.

Soon it got to the part where the fun would start. Simultaneously Edward, Jasper and Emmett got their lunch trays and dumped them on Tanya's, Lauren's and Jessica's head. This was followed by another shriek. Upon hearing this shriek the whole lunch room turned to look at the sluts and laughter erupted, the loudest of course being Emmett.

The sluts were turning to leave the cafeteria in a hush but we weren't finished yet.

"OY, SLUTS!" Rose shouted she was the most comfortable with confrontations like this. The sluts turned around as me, Alice and Rosalie threw our lunches at them. Miraculously mine landed right on Tanya's face. Alice managed to hit Lauren in the crotch. Rose meanwhile got Jessica down the front. We burst out laughing at the shocked, blank expressions on the sluts face when:

"FOOD FIGHT!" food was being flung all over the room. The gang and I managed to get out of the room clean by crawling under the tables. As soon as we were safe we burst out laughing.

"So boys was that worth it?" Alice asked they didn't want to go through with the task at the start.

"HELL YEAH." Emmett shouted. "That was awesome." the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

We made our ways to next class. As Edward and I sat at our lap table watching people come in with various amounts off food on them, laughing, Edward turned to me.

"God Bella I wouldn't want to get on your bad side." Edward said whilst chuckling. I of course being the mature 18 year old that I am answered him by sticking my tongue out at him. Hey don't judge me.

We spent the rest of the lesson laughing at the sluts, what biology is easy. Soon we made our way to gym and the good thing about it was that the sluts weren't even there. God we must be evil. Deciding that the six of us couldn't be bothered to do anything so we just sat on the bleachers, the coach was cool with it though. After joking around it was the end of school.

We made our way to our cars, parked next to each other, when I reached mine I said bye to the gang. Emmett of course grabbed me in a huge bear hug that rattled my bones a bit. I expected Rose to tell Emmett to put me down but I was surprised who did.

"Em put her down before she suffocates." It was Edward and he sounded slightly angry, I wonder why that was. After Emmett put me down with a "Sorry Bellarina, another of his ridicules nicknames he made his way to his jeep, where Rose was.

As soon as Emmett was gone Edward came over to me and engulfed me in a hug that made me feel safe, the hug lingered a bit and he smelt amazing. Edward's head was resting on mine whilst my head on his chest. Was it me or did he just inhale the scent of my hair, ether way it caused a shiver to go down my spine. All too soon we pulled apart and Edward walked to his car, leaving me behind in a daze. What is with that boy, but by God I love him, I just wish he felt the same way.

On my way home I stopped by the local Wal-Mart to get the supplies for the final stage of revenge. During the rest of the night I thought of Edward again, that hug was heavenly and it didn't feel like our normal hugs, it felt a lot more than a freeing hug. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. Anyway I got ready for bed and yet again I dreamt of Edward, a nightly occurrence.

I woke up slightly later than normal, so I grabbed the first set of clothes my hands touches and had the shortest shower in the history of the world, I ran downstairs nearly falling several times. After grabbing a granola bar I made my way to my car. Driving to school I thought about how good this day was going to be with the last of the revenge.

**So another chapter done, the good news is that after this week we have two weeks of school which means I can update more. **

**Please review or send PMs I value them and you get a shout out, thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi people. Wow it's been a while hasn't it. Just let me tell you I didn't abandon you faithful people to this story, but anyone in their final year of high school will tell you how busy it gets. Let me tell you this though, I have 2 weeks left then a few exams and I'm finished. **

**So anyways I've know got a beta for this story my good friend Edwardian-Rosebud. Please check out her stories they are amazing. Really they are I'm not joking. **

**Just to let you know I got a copy of the illustrated guide its amazing, I recommend buying it.**

**Who watches vampire diaries, god I really want Friday to come, I watch it online, it's just so amazing but I don't want the season to end.**

**So here's chapter 16 of Why do you seem familiar. Please review.**

**BPOV**

After reaching the school I met up with the gang, I was the last one there of course. The first thing Alice did was criticize my clothes choice, I mean it's the last prank today and my clothes are more important. I swear that girl is strange. The annoying part was that the prank couldn't be pulled until last period: gym.

Throughout the whole day people were laughing at the sluts because of the previous two pranks pulled on them. We just sat back and smiled and waved at them whenever they looked over, which they returned with a glare, except when the boys did it which resulted in what they thought a flirtatious smile. It seriously looked like they were having a spasm or something like that. This resulted in a laugh from us, and a flinch from one of the boys.

Biology - the lesson before gym was agonisingly slow, even with Edward sitting next to me. I spent the lesson texting the guys making sure they knew what had to be done; gym was a lesson in which we all shared. After what felt like an eternity the bell finally went. I almost jumped out of my seat, but then realised that I'm supposed to hate gym so I purposely slowed my movements.

We were doing track in gym today which is perfect for the plan as no one would suspect we were missing. This was because the track was quite far from the building and the teachers only did this if they didn't want to supervise a class.

Rose, Alice and I entered the changing room and started to get changed, taking about a shopping trip that would probably happen in the foreseeable future. We had to keep the charade up as we couldn't let anyone believe we were up to something.

After we were changed we went to the gym and sat on the bleachers like any other day waiting for name call. That was finished quickly and soon the other students went out to the track, Edward, Emmett and Jasper with them. That was part of the plan. I stayed behind with Alice and Rosalie pretending to tie my shoelace.

As soon as we were sure no one was in sight of the gym and the teachers was safely in the office at the other side of the room, we ran into the changing rooms. The boys through all this were watching at the track to see if anyone came close to the changing rooms so we wouldn't get caught.

Quickly as possible I ran into the shower stalls whilst Rose and Alice went to the sluts lockers. It was a common known fact the sluts had showers after gym. The simple reason for this was, even though they didn't do anything, they still had to be clean and not smell of sweat as it wasn't very attractive, although if you can find something on those girls that is attractive I'll give you a dollar. As the sluts leave their 'beauty' products in the showers they want before the lessons it was easy to mess with them.

When I finished with the showers I ran to see if the girls were finished with the lockers. Walking round the corners I saw that they had so I texted Edward to see if anyone was closer enough to see us come out of the changing rooms. After getting a text from Edward saying that they were going back to the gym after finishing track, we jogged over to the group and made it seem like we were out of breath.

After coach did a little run down, basically saying how important running was, we all went to get changed. The girls and I purposely changed slowly. The reason for this is that we wanted to see the sluts' faces when they realise what we did to them.

No one other than the sluts used the school showers and once they cut off I counted to 3 in my head. Once I reached three a loud screech could be heard, probably all the way across Forks. The sluts walked out of the showers screaming trying to find out who actually turned their skin purple.

Yes people you heard me correctly, I added purple dye to their body wash. That's not all though their hair instead of bleach bond now sported a nice sickly green colour; I also put dye into their shampoo. Now the hair could easily be dyed back to the delight which is bleach blond. Not. The skin dye would prove more difficult to get rid of, oh well I think purple is much better than bright orange. Though with the orange they would look like umpa lumpa's.

Now since the sluts came out of the showers all the people in this changing room did was laugh at them, seriously though how many people do you see with purple skin and green hair. Now keep in mind they were still in their towels. I think they just realised that as they went into their lockers and each took out what can only be described as granny panties. With a confused expression on their faces they dug through their lockers to try and find other clothes but pulled out clothes that can only be associated with grannies. **(no offence to any grannies out there)**

I think the sluts then realised that they still had their gym outfits in the shower room thingy. After hurrying into the shower room thingy it turned out that they didn't have any clothes in the showers thanks to Rosalie's ninja skills, so the sluts had to walk out of the changing room in granny clothes (the really awful ones) with green hair and skin.

With the whole changing room still laughing at them, they started to slowly get dressed in the clothes supplied by Alice; they were actually her grandmas, with disgusted faces. It looked like they were waiting for people to go. It's a shame that the girls in the changing room were too busy laughing to actually get changed. Some were even talking pictures, me included. It was my revenge after all.

Realising that people weren't in fact going to leave, the sluts made a mad dash out of the changing room, people still laughing as they went. Alice and Rose were on the ground they were laughing that hard. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from the other side of the door along with many more. Two words: _mission accomplished_.

Chuckling to myself I finished getting changed. Alice, Rose and I left the changing room to find the boys. This wasn't a difficult task seeing as Emmett was like a beast, I could see him as soon as we set foot out of the room. We walked up to them and as their backs were facing us we silently communicated, the way girls only can, to jump on their backs. Taking a run up, I jumped on Edward's back and wrapped my arms and legs around him piggy back style, the girls doing the same with their boyfriends. How I wish Edward was mine.

"To the parking lot my trusty steed." I instructed him with a tap of his bum. What a bum he has, all toned. Laughing at my antics Edward started towards the parking lot, people staring at us as we went. As we made our way I could hear people talking and laughing about the sluts, seems like my revenge worked.

When we reached my car I let out an inaudible sigh, I really liked my position on Edward's back and who knew when I would get the chance to do this again. Yet again I wished Edward loved me like I loved him. Edward slowly bent towards the ground, almost like he was delaying the moment of me getting off him, and I jumped off him. I'm sure I heard him sigh as I did so.

When the others caught up with us, Edward was always the fastest, the boys started to congratulate me on the final part of my revenge.

"Bella that was awesome, how did you come up with these ideas? First the glittery chicken, then the posters of the glittery chickens as well as a food fight, now turning them purple with green hair! You my friend are a genius." Said Emmett with a fist bump that almost sent me to the ground... man that boy was strong!

"Yeah Bells people are gonna be talking about these pranks for years to come." Jasper added in with a smile and I smiled back at him, blushing from the attention.

"Hey I can't take up all the credit. You guys all helped and I couldn't do it without you. Girls..." I said turning to face Alice and Rosalie. "You helped me set up each prank. And boys... Emmett we couldn't of hung the posters if you weren't on the football team. And we needed you to distract the sluts as well as keeping guard."

"Humble as always Bella." Edward said from behind me. Of course being me I blushed.

"Well I've got to go now, mom will be waiting." My mom wanted Wednesdays to be a family day. There was a replies of "bye Bella" coming from the gang.

I jumped into my car waving to them as I started it up and sped towards my house. I still can't believe they bought me a Lamborghini for my birthday, damn this thing drives well. I got to my house in 5 minutes and my mum was waiting outside the house muttering something about being late. You just have to love my mother, ah sarcasm how I love you.

After the most boring night ever, which I basically spent texting Edward under the table, I made my way to bed reflecting on the previous three days. We managed to humiliate the sluts three times. Hopefully they'll realise that we are not to be picked on and are really evil geniuses.

So all in all this week has been amazing and I'm looking forward to the rest of it. Like any other night I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Edward.

**I thought this was the best place to end it. I promise to update soon, well like 2 weeks when I finish school hours. Please review they really do motivate writers, if you do write you will know what I mean. If any of you guys want me to check out any stories I will be glad to. I want you people to answer a question in your reviews: name a song you can't stop listening to. For me it's skinny love. Since hearing it on vampire diaries I've become addicted to it.**

**Anyways have a nice day or night.**


	17. notice

So I finally got a laptop on Wednesday, I'm really sorry about the wait so I'm going to write the chapter tonight and hopefully it will be on tomorrow. Again sorry, and thank you for sticking with me. I just wanted for you to know what's happening.


End file.
